


An army of lovers

by Hangmans_Radio



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Magic, Explicit Sexual Content, Hurt/Comfort, Magical Violence, Multi, Red Haired Gerard Way, Sexual Harassment, consensual sex only, is a tag all it's own, more tags to come as I figure out what the hell I'm doing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:00:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 42,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28696611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hangmans_Radio/pseuds/Hangmans_Radio
Summary: For the shield may be as important for victory, as the sword or spear - Charles DarwinFrank, a late blooming omega, has always dreamed of winning the coveted Sirius trophy as a powerful fighter. But only alphas have ever gone to the top, whilst their omega sacrifices take all the pain in their stead.Gerard Way won the trophy years ago, but these days he refuses to fight. When Frank offers to be his sacrifice, he plants the seed of Gerard returning to the arenas; but as Gerard well knows, a fighter is only as good as the sacrifice who stands alongside him.
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way, Lindsey Ballato/Jamia Nestor, Ray Toro/Original Character(s)
Comments: 112
Kudos: 99





	1. Canis Major

**Author's Note:**

> She is back!!
> 
> Once again I swore to myself I would not write any more chaptered fics, and then the lightning bolt of inspiration struck and here we are! I am so sorry in advance for what will surely be very slow updates in between working every single day for the rest of my life... but then when have I ever been different? :'D
> 
> Any of the anime nerds amongst you may recognise the fighter/sacrifice dynamic from Loveless, which I adored when I was fourteen and as an adult now realise has a uh... ahem, ~toxic relationship between the main characters, to say the least. Please know that this story is similar only in that it uses the terms of fighter/sacrifice in a spell battle environment, but everything else is entirely different and all my own creation. 
> 
> As with most of my chaptered fics, I make this stuff up as I go along on the loosest of ideas, so tags will be added as I go but as ever, if anything slips my goldfish brain please flag it up to me so I can sort it out. 
> 
> And now... onwards, friends <3
> 
> ps. Anyone who has read Coffee may spot a familiar character, and I am so sorry that I'm being self-indulgent enough to re-use my own OC's but.. I'm also not sorry at all XD

“You best be off Frank, before it gets too dark out.” Brian smiled at Frank as he joined him at the front of the coffee shop, a large sack of beans in his arms. Frank could smell the rich roast even through the canvas. 

“I don’t mind staying.” Frank quickly straightened up and plastered on a smile, as if it wasn’t already obvious that he’d been leaning on the counter and daydreaming as he gazed out the front windows. “You pay me ‘til six anyway.” 

“Frank.” Brian lifted an eyebrow at him with a fond smile. “We haven’t seen a single customer for the past hour. No one’s coming out whilst the fight’s on. Get yourself home and I’ll see you tomorrow.” 

Frank pulled a face, but it was half-hearted. Truthfully, he wanted to watch the fight too, and if he hurried home he’d catch the final battle, maybe even the one before it. 

“As long as you’re sure.” He grinned as he untied his apron and slipped it over his head. 

Brian just simply waved a hand at him, too busy opening up the sack of beans to even look at Frank. 

Frank slipped through the door to the back, grabbed his coat off the hook and hung his apron there in its place, and was out of the door before he’d even got his scarf around his neck. 

“See ya tomorrow!” He called over the sound of the door bell, which tinkled every time the door opened or closed. 

Outside, the dim winter sun had completely set and the sky was an inky blue. There were heavy snow clouds filling the sky, which seemed to glow from all the light pollution. The lightest of flurries had started, peppering the ground like icing sugar on a yule log, but Frank knew that they’d burst and send down a torrent of snow before the night was over. 

It was not the weather, though, that made the streets so deserted. 

That evening, the grand slam tournament was in its final stage, with the best two fighting units going head to head to win the coveted Sirius trophy. Frank had been following the tournament since day one, as he did every year, and he was eager to get home and catch the finale, which was no doubt what everyone else was doing too. 

The tournament was hosted every year by this very city, in the world famous Oracle stadium. It was just a stone’s throw away from the coffee shop in fact, but on the other side of the canal. Frank wouldn’t be able to get close enough to see anything, but he turned off the main road and onto the canal path anyway, just so he could see the lights and hear the cheering from across the water.

The canal path was only dimly lit by street lamps spaced well apart, but the glowing snow clouds gave Frank plenty of light to see by. The world looked almost black and white here, with just the gently falling snow, the dead trees and the black water of the canal. The path here had been walked even less than the quiet city streets, and was already white over with snow, though it was laying so thinly that Frank barely noticed it beneath his feet.

For half a mile, Frank walked in peace and quiet, his eyes focused on the amber glow across the canal and up ahead. The Oracle was an open top stadium, like a great colosseum with a glowing halo above it caused by the hundreds of high beam lights within. They grew brighter as Frank got closer, and as he came close enough to walk right by it, he heard the muffled cheers of the crowd dancing on the wind. 

Frank came to a stop once the Oracle was centred on his left and turned to face it dead on. The canal shimmered with light here, utterly separate from the screaming excitement of the stadium, and yet somehow still a part of it. 

The stadium towered above the trees, looking close enough to touch and yet Frank knew it was still two miles away, in the heart of the city centre. The noise sounded far away, but the Oracle was so large and it’s lights so bright that Frank still felt like he could simply reach out and -

“Oi oi, what do we have here?” 

Frank hadn’t noticed he wasn’t alone. He turned fast, eyes narrowing as his arms automatically came to wrap around his body in a defensive posture. There were two men coming towards him, each wearing merchandise of The Destroyer, the alpha pipped to win the Sirius trophy that year. 

The Destroyer was a brute and a bully, and these men looked like bullies too. 

“A little omega out all alone?” One asked in a simpering baby voice, giving his companion a nudge. “Bit dangerous to be wandering around all by yourself isn’t it, pup?”

Frank bristled immediately, his cheeks flaming red at the insult. He straightened his back and tried to stand up tall, even though both of these men were taller than him by at least a head. He stared bravely ahead, refusing to be needled so easily, and quickened his pace so that he could walk past them before they could get much closer. 

“Hey! I’m talking to you!” Realising that he was going to charge right by them, the man who had spoken lunged forward, seizing Frank by the elbow before he could get away. “It’s rude to ignore people ya know?”

“Yeah.” The second man had a voice too it seemed. “Ain’t your mummy teach you any manners?” As he said it, he turned his head to the side and hacked up a mouthful of phlegm which he then spat loudly into the snow. 

Frank wrinkled up his nose and pulled against the first man’s grip. “I don’t talk to strangers.” He said as firmly as he could, trying hard to ignore the way his pulse had quickened and an icy feeling had started to trickle down his spine. “Let me go please.” 

“It’s dangerous out here at night ya know.” The man holding him tightened his grip and leaned in close to Frank. “Let us walk ya home, hm?” The man spoke with a tone that was completely at odds with the sentiment of his words, and Frank knew full well what his question really was. 

“I said _let. Go_.” Frank yanked harder this time, hard enough that he almost fell backwards from the force, only the man still didn’t let go. His intentions were now impossible to confuse, and Frank felt real fear tighten his chest. 

“Let me GO!” 

“Grab him!” The first man barked at the second, already grabbing for Frank’s other arm. The second man joined him in a flash, the two of them gripping Frank tight from either side. The three of them stumbled and slipped in the thin blanket of snow as Frank snarled and snapped, yanking and twisting ferociously like a rabid dog as he tried to break free.

He could smell adrenaline and excitement on the breath of the two men, but it was the muted scent of betas. Frank had a ridiculous, unbidden thought that he at least wouldn’t be forcefully knotted before his brain caught up with his instincts and reminded him he didn’t want to be forced into _anything_ with _anyone, at all_.

And then it hit him.

There was a much stronger scent now, one that smelt of rage and disbelief, of cinnamon and cloves and pure, terrifying power. 

“Let him go.” 

The man spoke softly, lowly… a growl, not a bark, and yet it was enough to send both Frank and his assailants into utter silence. They stopped abruptly, all three of them twisting their heads to see who had spoken. 

The man was a little taller than Frank, and yet somehow he carried himself in a way that made him seem like a giant. He was wrapped up warm in a long woolen trench coat, and had a red and black scarf wrapped about his neck and pulled up to cover his mouth and nose as well. A shock of crimson hair was speckled with sparkling snow, but his eyes - which were narrowed in their direction - were blazing.

The two men looked stupidly at the man, their senses too weak to tell one alpha’s abilities from another; whilst Frank, who was overwhelmed by the strangers scent, went jelly-kneed and doe-eyed and practically collapsed in their hold.

Whoever this alpha was, he was _powerful_.

“Back off pal,” the man on Frank’s left snorted, “this doesn’t concern you.” 

“Yeah, don’t make us take you down too.” The second guy seemed to be even more of an idiot than the first, and the alpha looked almost amused by the threat. He quirked an eyebrow and took a step forward, just as more cheers erupted from the Oracle stadium. 

“If it’s a fight you want, then it’s a fight you’ll get.” The man unwound his red and black scarf, letting it fall slowly into his hands. He pushed it into one of the pockets of his coat, letting an end fall free almost to the ground, and then he unbuttoned his coat to open it at the collar, as if he was too hot. 

Frank, who was trying very hard to stay upright, buckled again at the sight of the man’s long, pale throat. 

The alpha was a fighter. He had the branded scar of the canis major constellation burned into his neck, starting at his left ear and stretching down to his right collarbone. The scar was old enough to be white now, with just the faintest pink tinge in places. Frank guessed this man had won the Sirius trophy some years ago, but he was too dizzy and unfocused to make his brain work enough to guess _who_ exactly he might be.

The two betas looked at each other, but their surprise didn’t last long, nor did it make them loosen their holds. 

“So you’re a fighter huh? So what?” The first guy yanked Frank’s elbow back, forcing him to stumble backwards a step and firmly against the man’s chest. “Your spells can’t do anything here.” 

That was true. Spell battles outside of official fighting stadiums were only possible if the fighters both wore the required spell casting jewellery. Not to mention, fighting outside of the stadiums was highly illegal.

“A spell battle may be out of the question.” The alpha agreed, walking slowly towards them, perfectly at ease. “But I am more than capable in a physical fight.” 

There was a beat of hesitation, and then the man who had done most of the talking suddenly yanked Frank out of his friend’s grip and held him more securely in front of himself like a human shield. Frank snarled and tried to twist away, but he only slipped in the snow. 

“You come near me and I’ll break his neck.” The man gripped Frank by the hair with one hand, and Frank noticed that he was shaking. _Good_ , he thought. 

The man’s threats did nothing to Frank, who was feeling oddly separate from everything. He was watching the alpha intently, curious to see what he would do next. He wondered who he was, because it was clear he had to be _someone_. He smelt strongly of power, such a heady scent that each inhale was making Frank’s body weaken further. Despite the apparent danger he was in, he wanted only to fall to the floor and expose his belly to him.

“I will ask you only one more time.” The man was still coming towards them, perfectly calm. “Let him go.” 

“Fuck off.” The second man, the one who had lost his grip on Frank, sounded angry and impatient. He flung an arm out towards the alpha as if to shoo him away, and promptly got his arm broken.

It happened so fast that Frank wasn’t even sure what had happened. He jumped in surprise at the sound of the bone snapping, and then the alpha was right in front of him, towering over him and his assailant with that gorgeous scent all around him. 

“Oh…” Frank tipped his head back and looked up at the man with eyes full of wonder. He wondered how he’d gotten so tall, and realised that he hadn’t… Frank had simply fallen to his knees. The grip on his hair was gone, he also suddenly realised, and the man who had been behind him was now sailing through the wintery air with knuckle bruises on his jaw. 

The alpha walked past Frank and towards the man, who landed on the path with a heavy slapping sound. Angry cries of pain echoed around the canal, and by the time Frank had managed to turn around and see what was happening, it was to find the man curled up into a shaking ball and the alpha walking back towards him. 

“I’m sorry you had to see that.” He said gently, wiping the blood from his knuckles with the end of his scarf. “I despise violence.” He offered Frank his hand, which he took after a moment of staring like an idiot, and then pulled him to his feet. 

Frank stumbled almost instantly again, falling forward into the alpha’s waiting arms. His scent was even stronger up close, mellowing now he wasn’t so angry, gone sweeter but no less spicy. Frank’s mouth was positively watering. 

“Are you alright?” The man looked mildly alarmed as he used a finger to tip Frank’s chin up. “Did they hurt you?”

Frank could feel that his mouth was open and his eyes wide; he could tell that he looked utterly ridiculous, but somehow he just couldn’t stop. It was like a deeper instinct had kicked in and he could only shake his head and smile like a fool. 

The alpha did not look convinced. 

“Let me walk you home.” He said softly, feeling Frank’s flushed cheeks with the back of his hand. His skin felt frigid, and the man noticed he was only wearing a light jacket. Without a word, he pulled his scarf out of his pocket and wrapped it around Frank’s neck, tucking the ends into the jacket to keep his chest warm too and then pulling the wool up to cover Frank’s nose and chin. 

The alpha’s scent had saturated the wool and Frank almost swooned all over again. He had never been so affected by anyone before, and he thought briefly if this was just a trick, if whether this alpha had merely saved him to make him his own prey… a wolf in sheep's clothing, as it were; but then the thought was gone and Frank decided he simply didn’t care.

“What’s your name?” The man asked as he carefully steered Frank along the path. “Can you tell me where you live?” 

Frank shook his head, trying to clear it, and pointed weakly down the canal path. 

“That way?” The alpha waited for Frank’s nod, and then he started them moving again. Frank shuffled along at his side like a child, bundled up in his scarf and holding his hand so that he didn’t slip or fall in the snow. 

“I’m Gerard.” The man offered when Frank still didn’t speak. 

“F… F… Frank…” Frank finally managed to say in return, his voice weak and embarrassingly high-pitched. “Hi…”

“Hi.” Gerard laughed a little at that and looked Frank over, his eyes filling with concern again. “Did you hit your head or something back there?” He asked anxiously, having never seen anyone - not even the most simpering of omega fans - act so bizarre. 

Frank wasn’t sure of the answer, so he didn’t reply. He didn’t remember hitting his head, but even he was aware that he was behaving out of character. He had never swooned for anyone before, least of all a stranger, and no matter how he tried to clear the fog that had filled his brain he just couldn’t. 

“Do you live alone?” Gerard asked as they walked back towards the main road. “Do you need a hospital?” 

Frank shook his head, but it was unclear which question he was answering. Gerard made a few more attempts to get any sense out of him, but it was no use. He wasn’t sure they would even make it to the boy’s house at this rate, but by some miracle, Frank managed to find the place. 

It was only a short way from the canal path, and close enough that Gerard supposed he could understand why an omega alone at night would risk the journey. It still seemed foolish to him, but he could see there was no point in trying to lecture Frank on the issue; the young man was looking at him with eyes filled with stardust and Gerard didn’t imagine a single word was getting through to him right now. 

“This place yours?” They had come to a halt on the doorstep of a small house. The outside bin was close to overflowing, and the lights on in every room made it obvious they were at a shared accommodation. The city university was close by, so it didn’t take Gerard much to come to the conclusion that he had a student dangling off his arm. 

Gerard knocked loudly on the door and then stepped back, waiting. It took a while, but eventually the sound of footsteps coming towards the door made him relax, and after a quick shuffling of inner bolts, the door swung open an inch. 

“Hello? Frank!?” The boy who had answered was an incredibly beautiful omega, the kind who would turn heads wherever he went. He had blazing orange hair that fell in a wave down his back, and soft, effeminate features. It was no wonder he peered round the door so cautiously, though as soon as he saw Frank he jumped into action. 

“God, what happened!?” He gasped as he pulled Frank into his arms and supported him against his side. He cupped his face in one hand, ever so gently brushing his hair away from his cheeks and peering into his dazed eyes. 

“He was attacked on the canal path.” Gerard tried to speak gently, but the red-head immediately began to reek of horror and fear. “I don’t think it came to much - I came across him being accosted by two men, but it was really no more than words at that point.”

“Did you help him?” The red-head gave Gerard a long, suspicious look. He didn’t smell dangerous, but scents could be deceiving. 

“I took care of it.” Gerard nodded, taking a good few steps back now that Frank was safe with his housemate. “I didn’t see him get hurt but he’s been acting…” Gerard looked at Frank for a long second, and finally settled on, “ _strange_.” 

“If he needs a hospital or the police get involved, I’m happy to give them a statement.” He reached into his pocket for his wallet and scribbled his number down on an old receipt. “Maybe he’s just in shock.” 

The red-head looked at Frank again and pursed his lips. “I’ll take care of him.” He promised, reaching out with one hand to take the receipt, never taking his eyes off Gerard. “Thank you for your help mister…”

“Gerard.” Gerard waited, but when the boy offered him no name in return he just smiled and nodded. “Well then… good night.” He walked away slowly, glancing back a few times. He felt uncomfortable walking away, but the red-head watched him warily from the doorway and he didn’t want to frighten anyone with confused intentions. Once he reached the road, he turned up his collar against the cold and took long strides to get him away as quickly as possible. 

In the doorway, Copper waited until the alpha had disappeared out of their street, and then he hurried inside and locked the door behind them. 

“Frank!” He hissed, propping him against the hallway wall and giving his cheek a firm tap with his fingers. “Frankie! Snap out of it!” 

Frank’s head lolled from side to side and he gave a ridiculous smile, but then Copper slapped him with more force and he snapped back to himself with a loud ‘oooww’.

“What the hell happened to you?” Copper hissed, pressing Frank into the wall with his hands on his shoulders. “You look like you’ve just met Prince Charming.”

Frank’s cheeks immediately flushed bright red and he awkwardly ducked out from beneath Copper’s hands so that he could unwind the scarf from around his neck. It still smelled delicious, but now that he wasn’t drifting in a hormone induced cloud, he was able to ignore it long enough to get it off his neck. 

“I have no idea what came over me.” He said honestly, hanging the scarf up by the door with a wary look. “These guys were bothering me and then that alpha showed up and I…” Frank shook his head, the stars almost returning to his eyes. 

“Whoa!” Copper grabbed him before he could sway too much and quickly walked him down the hall towards the living room. “Okay lover boy, let’s take a seat.” He deposited Frank gracelessly onto the sofa and then turned to the open plan kitchen to make him a strong cup of coffee. “You’re not due a heat are you?”

“I don’t think so.” Frank flopped onto his back against the sofa pillows and lay a hand over his forehead. “I don’t feel like I am… but my heats still haven’t settled properly.”

“Maybe that’s why those guys started on you?”

“Nah, they were betas.” Frank sat up on his elbows so he could watch Copper bustle around the kitchen. “I was fine until sexy-alpha-pants showed up. Then it was like I just went…” Frank waved a hand in front of his own eyes. “Blank.” 

Copper snorted and turned to face him whilst he waited for the coffee to pour. “He was a fighter.” He told Frank, in case he’d been too starstruck to notice. “He had the Sirius brand on his neck.”

“I saw.” Frank shivered at the memory. “When I saw it I swear I nearly presented myself to him then and there.” 

Copper raised an eyebrow at Frank. “Oh dear… I think you’ve got a crush.” He smirked. “You know they say that every omega has an alpha out there who will really affect them. And vice versa.” 

“Even late bloomers?” Frank asked sceptically, who hated the idea of being affected by anyone. He was still getting used to the fact that he was omega at all, after spending puberty believing he was beta and wishing he was alpha. His first heat hadn’t happened until he was eighteen, and three years later they still hadn’t settled like his friends had. 

“Late bloomers probably have it worse.” Copper, who had had his first heat at thirteen, was a textbook omega. His heats came every four months like clockwork, and he rode through them with grace and poise. He knew he was due when people started commenting on how beautiful his skin looked. He would take on a glowing quality, and his eyes would appear larger and brighter; then, as his heat took hold, he would have an ever-present dusting of pink along his cheekbones and he would roam around the house in delicate drapes of silk and linen, humming to himself as he cleaned and tidied the house from top to bottom. 

Then, when his heat was at its peak, he would take himself away to his bedroom where they all _knew_ he must be using the several large toys he had acquired over the years and yet he never made a single sound or bothered them at all. 

And then, after a day or two, he would resurface again to take a long shower and rejoin society smelling of expensive soap and looking none the worse for wear. 

Frank, on the other hand, went through his heats like a freight train through a wall. He got hot and irritable a few days before, and would skip his lectures because he just couldn’t concentrate anyway. And then when the desire to nest kicked in, he would pile every blanket he owned onto his bed and cocoon himself in them, until the inevitable horniness would have him kick them all off again so he could roll about with his one, hastily bought toy until the whole awful affair was over. 

He usually resurfaced looking shaken and disoriented, with his hair all a mess and his knees wobbling. The first few times, he’d sat in the bath after and whined endlessly about how it was all so _unfair_ whilst Copper washed his hair for him and promised it would get easier. 

“This isn’t fair.” Frank was starting to think Copper’s promises had all been baseless. He flopped back onto the sofa and lay a hand over his eyes, whining low in his throat. “How can this happen to _me?_ ”

“Oh don’t be so dramatic.” Copper smiled fondly as he brought Frank his coffee in his favourite mug and sat down on the floor beside him. “You should count yourself lucky that that guy was there tonight. If he hadn’t been…” Copper fell serious, looking anxious now and Frank hurried to reassure him. 

“It’s okay, I could handle it.” He insisted, though deep down he wasn’t so sure about that. He’d always thought he’d be able to take it if someone harassed him; that he’d be able to fight his way out of it with ease, but even those two idiots had been harder to take down than he’d first thought. 

“You shouldn’t walk home that way at night.” Copper snapped, turning to wag a finger in Frank’s face. “It’s dangerous to be alone in places like that, especially now you’re an omega. People try to hurt us just because they can, Frank!”

Frank pulled a face and grabbed Copper’s hand to stop him from jabbing his finger at him. “No one is going to hurt me _or_ you. I’d kill them if they tried.” 

“Oh please.” Copper scoffed and got to his feet, then sat back down again when Frank scooted up the sofa so he could lean against him. “You’re not a fighter Frank.” He sighed, laying his head down on Frank’s shoulder. “It’s not even that your natural instincts should be to submit, you just _aren’t_ a fighter. You’ve never had a physical fight with anyone like that before.” 

Frank frowned, but he couldn’t deny it. “I sometimes fight at the academy.” He tried to argue, but Copper only laughed. 

“Spell battles are different.” He said firmly. “What you can do in an arena and what you can do out on the streets are completely different things… Did that alpha tonight fight those men with spells? Or with his hands?”

Frank clenched his teeth, turning his face away. He was tempted to lie, but Copper had already guessed the answer from his silence. 

“You see?” He scoffed, snuggling more comfortably against Frank and taking his hand gently in one of his own. “If you want to be able to fight properly, then maybe we could get self defence lessons together. There’s lots of classes out there tailored for omegas-”

“I don’t _need_ self defence lessons.” Frank snarled. “This was just a one time thing Copper-”

“No, it wasn’t.” Copper sat up properly and glared at Frank. “For you it may have been the first time, but for people like me it’s _all_ the time. That’s why you need to be more careful where you go when you’re alone, and be mindful of the scent you’re giving off.” Copper took a deep breath, trying to be gentle. 

“I know that you’re still getting used to being omega. And between heats it must be easy for you to imagine that it’s not true; but this _is_ who you are now, and people will automatically assume that you’re weak because of it and try to take advantage of you.” 

Frank sighed heavily and glared at Copper out of the corner of his eye, but it was without malice. Copper was beautiful and gentle, and Frank already knew that he had to be careful every day of his life to keep himself safe. But until that night, Frank had never had anyone approach him like that and try to hurt him because of who he was. 

“I know.” He said eventually, rolling his eyes and sighing as he lay his head on Copper’s shoulder this time. “I know it’s really tough for you sometimes, and next time I promise I’ll be more careful.” Frank still didn’t believe he was as weak as Copper was making out, and that if it came to a fight again, he’d be better next time; but he wasn’t about to upset Copper by saying that to him.

“I hate that you have to be afraid all the time.” He went on quietly, making Copper laugh. 

“Who said I’m afraid all the time?” He snorted, giving Frank a little shove. “I’m not _afraid_ Frankie. I’m just careful, that’s all. I don’t want to end up in the position you were tonight, so I make sure it doesn’t happen. And besides,” Copper smiled and shook his head to toss his hair back from his neck, “once Ray bonds with me I won’t get any trouble at all.” 

“Ugh.” Frank rolled his eyes and wrinkled up his nose, making a show of being disgusted as he always did when Copper started going all goo-goo eyed over his lover. “Please no, don’t start talking about _Toro_ again.” 

“Hey!” Copper laughed and shoved Frank with enough force for him to almost spill his coffee. “He’s going to be the next winner of the Sirius trophy you know.” He insisted, his cheeks gone pink with love and pride. “He’s the best fighter in this city, and with me at his side…” Copper tipped his head up with a smug smile, making Frank laugh. 

“Yeah yeah, well. Just remember us at the bottom when you’re all famous okay?” He teased him, slurping his coffee with a twinkle in his eye. “Talking of the Sirius trophy, do we know who’s won yet?” 

“Oh, yeah.” Copper pulled a face and grabbed the remote to turn the TV on. Live news coverage had taken over nearly every channel, with excited reporters shouting over the noise of the crowd at the Oracle stadium to announce The Destroyer as the winner. 

“Ugh.” Frank slumped in his seat and kicked his shoes off with a scowl. “That guy, really?” The Destroyer had been pipped as the favourite to win through the entire tournament, but Frank had always been hoping he’d lose. 

“I know.” Copper said sympathetically, scowling just as deeply as Frank. “He’s just a brute. But even bullies win sometimes.” 

“He’ll get taken down next year.” Frank said confidently as they watched the winners ceremony take place. “I hope whoever does it puts a scar right through that brand.” 

The Destroyer - a muscular beast of a man - was taking a knee in front of the head of the fighters committee, who bestowed upon him both the golden Sirius trophy, and the brand of the canis major on his neck. The brand was a permanent symbol of his status as a world-leading fighter, and an important part of the ritual of winning - all of the pain dealt through the tournament to this point would be taken by the fighters’ sacrifices, and it was a thousands year old tradition that the winning fighter then accept some pain for him or herself in gratitude at the end. 

The Destroyer barely even flinched as the brand was pressed into his skin, much to Frank’s disappointment. 

“Vile man.” Copper muttered beside him. He grabbed the remote to try and find something else to watch, but of course every channel was the same. After a minute, Copper turned the whole thing off with a scowl and looked at Frank. “Movie?” He suggested. 

“And pizza?” Frank added with a grin. 

“I suppose.” Copper smirked as he looked Frank over. “After your trying day, I think we deserve it.” 

“How kind of you.” Frank rolled his eyes and settled back comfortably with his coffee whilst Copper dashed off to get the take out menus.

***

The next day, Frank walked to work along the main roads, even though it took an extra ten minutes. 

The snow had fallen more heavily through the night, so Frank wore the red and black scarf to work. It had already lost a lot of the alphas scent, but what was left was warm and comforting, making him feel happy and safe as he walked through the dark to the coffee shop in time to open before sunrise. 

From the moment he unlocked the doors to allow customers in, they were busy. Men and women on the commute to work rushed in to grab their usual orders, and Frank spent a few hours manically working the several machines whilst his colleague, Jamia, boxed up pastries and toasted sandwiches and smiled prettily at any customer who looked ready to complain about having to wait.

They made it through the work rush unscathed, and then the school run began. Frank and Jamia swapped stations to give them each a break from their original tasks, and the chatting parents waiting for coffee were much more inclined to smile their way and ask if they’d watched the big fight last night. 

Talk of The Destroyer was all they heard all day. Frank was slightly mortified to hear how many people liked the guy, but there were at least some who spoke against him too. Those people he cheekily slid an extra sweet treat in their lunch orders, as a silent thank you for being wonderful.

By the time his lunch came around, Frank was tired after hours of dashing back and forth along the counter. The moment the shop emptied and the usual afternoon lull began, he stretched the kinks out of his back and looked at Jamia. 

“You mind if I eat first today? I’m starving.” 

“Nah, go ahead.” Jamia had taken her phone from her apron pocket and was already distracted with texting her girlfriend. “I’ll probably sneak a few snacks behind here anyway.” 

“I don’t doubt it.” Frank chuckled as he untied his own apron and wandered to the back to hang it up.

Jamia had a smile that meant she could get away with murder. Whilst the shop was quiet in the afternoon she would stand on her phone and munch her way through whatever snack she had brought along that day, and Brian never told her off even when he caught her red handed. Frank had once tried to nibble on a strawberry twizzler behind the counter when no customers had been around and nearly choked on it when Brian caught him and had his ass for being unprofessional.

Frank didn’t really mind though. Brian was a great boss and Jamia’s smile worked on Frank just as much as it worked on everyone else.

“I’m gonna head out and grab some noodles, you want anything?” Frank asked on his way back out to the front. 

“No thanks.” Jamia was at the coffee machine, steaming milk for a latte. “But if they have some of those cute little mochi today then grab me a couple, won’t you?” 

“Sure.” Frank smiled and zipped up his jacket, wandering around the front of the counter this time. 

There was only one customer in the shop, the man waiting for the latte, and as Frank walked by he instinctively glanced his way to make sure he was happy to leave Jamia alone with him and then-

“Oh, hey!” Frank came to an abrupt halt, his heart leaping into his throat when he realised that the man at the counter was the very same man who had helped him the night before. “You’re the guy who - you’re um… uh…” Frank snapped his fingers, trying to remember the guy's name. 

“Gerard.” The man offered with a small smile. 

“Yes! Gerard!” Frank smacked his forehead and then quickly held out his hand. “I’m so sorry, I’m Frank.” 

Gerard looked mildly confused, but amused, and his smile was kind as he shook Frank’s hand. “You seem better today.” He noticed. 

“I am.” Frank nodded, stepping back a little so he wasn’t in Gerard’s personal space. He lowered his gaze slightly, his heart racing, and crossed his arms behind his lower back. “I uh… I want to thank you for what you did last night. You didn’t have to step in like that and I’m really grateful that you did…”

“I wasn’t about to just ignore it.” Gerard seemed confused by the mere suggestion. “Were you hurt?” 

“Not at all.” Frank assured him, keeping his eyes level with Gerard’s knees. He was wearing that long woolen coat again, with a green and black scarf this time. “I think I was just uh… just in shock, or something… I’m sorry that I acted so strange. Honestly I don’t know what came over me.” Frank laughed nervously and then cringed at his own inability to be anything but ridiculous. Even Jamia was watching him with a raised eyebrow. 

“I have your scarf actually.” Frank suddenly thought to mention. “It’s just in the back here, let me get it!” 

Frank raced off before Gerard could say anything, glad of the opportunity to turn away and hide his flaming cheeks. In the back, he took a moment to brush some cold water behind his ears, over his pressure points, and then he seized the scarf and went running back. 

“Thank you.” Gerard was paying for his latte, the paper cup now steaming beside the till. “Would you like one?” 

It took Frank a long second to realise Gerard was talking to him. Both he and Jamia were staring at Frank, Jamia’s eyes widening more and more by the second until she was glaring Frank down like an owl. She inclined her head ever so slightly towards Gerard, her lips pursed as if to say, _answer him you idiot_.

“Me?” Frank blushed at himself all over again and shook his head. “No thank you. I was actually just going out to get some noodles. Do you want to come?” He had no idea what possessed him to ask, and the moment the words had come out of his mouth he wished desperately that the ground would swallow him up. Jamia looked like she was wishing for the same thing, but Gerard just looked mildly surprised. 

“Noodles?” He considered for a moment and then chuckled. “Okay, sure. Why not?”

Frank could scarcely believe his luck. He stared at Gerard, dumbfounded. 

“Right.” He agreed, trying to shrug casually but it looked more like a nervous tick. “Why not.” He stepped up to Gerard’s side and lowered his gaze again as he offered him his scarf back. “Thank you for this, by the way.”

“Keep it.” Gerard said without missing a beat. He paid for his coffee and picked up the cup, smiling as he opened the door for Frank. “You look like you need it more than I do.” 

Frank couldn’t argue otherwise. He slowly wound the scarf around his neck and tried not to look overly pleased about it as he followed Gerard outside. He motioned an arm out to indicate they should cross the street, but always stayed one step behind Gerard.

“I get thirty minutes for lunch.” Frank explained as they approached the noodle house that was a mere stone's throw away from the coffee shop. “But then I have to go back to work.” 

“I have a meeting soon anyway.” Gerard shrugged, holding the door open for Frank who blushed and ducked inside with a secret smile behind his scarf. “I wasn’t expecting to run into you again, it must be fate.” Gerard was only teasing, but he noticed the way Frank’s eyes sparkled with awe. 

“Are you from around here?” He asked curiously, taking his usual seat at the noodle counter on one of the high stools. Gerard sat down beside him and removed his coat and scarf, revealing a loose black t-shirt underneath. From here, Frank could clearly see the Sirius brand on his neck, a sight that made his mouth water. 

“I used to be.” Gerard pretended not to notice the way Frank was staring. “I lived and worked in the city centre for years, but I’ve moved closer to the country now.” Gerard glanced at Frank from the corner of his eyes, trying not to smile at the way he gazed at him. He smelt wonderful, faintly sweet but also citrusy, like honeyed lemons or candied lime. He didn’t smell like any omega Gerard had come across before. 

“What do you do?” Frank asked curiously, picking up the little menu card on the counter but no so much as glancing at it. 

“I’m an artist.” Gerard picked up his menu too and gave it a cursory once over. “Freelance, mostly. But hopefully after today I’ll have a contract with a publisher to start working on a graphic novel.” 

“That’s amazing.” Frank gushed, his eyes wide. He looked Gerard over, and decided he looked like an artist, with his crimson hair and pale skin. He didn’t look all that old, but in the sort of way that could be deceiving. Frank could believe him to be forty just as easily as he could believe him to be twenty. 

“And what about you?” Gerard asked. “Besides working in the coffee shop. Do you do anything else?”

“I’m a student.” Frank turned his head as a man approached them from the other side of the counter, smiling at Frank in recognition. “I’ll have the tofu with the spiced miso broth, please.” 

“As usual.” The man said pleasantly, making Frank blush. “And for your friend?” 

Frank didn’t dare answer on Gerard’s behalf, least of all because he didn’t know him. He looked at him, gaze politely lowered, but Gerard just ordered the same. 

They were passed two glasses to fill with water that was readily available, and then left to their conversation. 

“So you go to college?” Gerard picked up as if they had never been interrupted. “What do you study?”

“I’m actually training to be a fighter.” Frank sat up tall and proud for a moment, before he remembered himself and sank lower again. “Or… I was. But then I… Uh, I was a late bloomer.” He blushed fiercely, his head lowering even more. “So now I’m learning to be a sacrifice, I guess.” 

“Omegas can still fight.” Gerard said calmly. When Frank didn’t look up he gently touched two fingers beneath his chin and tipped his head up himself. “I know plenty of omegas who can throw down with the best.” 

Frank’s heart had gone all fluttery and he could feel that his cheeks were bright red again. He gazed at Gerard in wonder, mesmerised by the feeling of his fingers beneath his chin. 

“Yeah but no omegas ever get to fight at the oracle.” He pointed out quietly. “Alphas are always the best fighters.”

Gerard couldn’t argue that. There had never been an omega fighter in the tournaments, let alone one who had gone on to win. 

“Perhaps you could be the first.” He smiled, but Frank just scoffed and moved away from his touch. 

“I don’t see that happening.” He sighed. “The truth is, I was never a very good fighter even before I presented as omega.”

“Are you a good sacrifice?” 

“Pff… Not really.” Frank almost laughed at that, realising how pathetic he sounded. “My teachers say I have the potential to be. It’s not the pain or anything that bothers me, I just hate taking the hit for people. I’m _selfish_.” He made quotation marks with his fingers, making Gerard chuckle. 

“If you’re used to fighting, I can see how it would be difficult to ‘take the hit’ for someone else.” He said diplomatically. 

“I just never thought I’d end up being a sacrifice, ya know?” Frank filled up his glass with water and took a sip, trying not to scowl childishly. “I think I’d be really good at it with the right person, but no one in my classes deserve me getting my ass beat for them.” 

Gerard had to suppress a laugh at that, his eyes sparkling. “I can believe it.” He said sagely. “It seems that more and more fighters are forgetting these days that the point of the fights is to _protect_ your sacrifice, not harm the other persons.” 

Frank looked at Gerard in surprise, his heart leaping. “Yeah…”

“Back when I trained to fight, it was the number one lesson we all had to learn… Protect your omega. The fights were created, all those centuries ago, as a way for couples to show how well bonded they were. How willing they both were to protect the other - the fighter with their power, and the sacrifice with their strength. Like a sword and a shield working in unison.” 

“Right.” Frank sat up straighter, flooding with an excitement and passion for the fights that he hadn’t felt since presenting as omega. “That’s why bonded couples usually go further in the tournaments than anyone else.”

“That’s right.” Gerard nodded, smiling warmly at Frank. “I’m sure you’ll find someone you want to sacrifice for eventually. But if you don’t, don’t give up on your dream to fight just because you’ve presented as an omega late in life.” 

Frank blushed deeper, but his smile was still strong. “You’re a fighter.” He pointed out, as if it wasn’t already obvious. “When did you win the Sirius trophy?” He asked eagerly, nodding at the brand scarred into Gerard’s neck. 

“Oh.” Gerard touched the brand with his fingertips, his smile fading. “A long time ago now.” He forced a smile and turned away to fill his own glass with water, his back muscles tense. Frank immediately flooded with regret, wishing he hadn’t said anything at all. 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to… do you not like to talk about it?” 

“Not really.” Gerard sipped his water and forced a smile, trying to comfort Frank who looked mortified at his slip up. “It was such a long time ago and I don’t fight anymore.”

“Why not?” Frank couldn’t stop himself from frowning. If Gerard had won the Sirius trophy, even if it had been a long time ago, then he had to be one of the best fighters in the world even now. He had certainly smelled powerful last night when he’d saved Frank from those betas. 

“For the same reason you don’t want to sacrifice.” Gerard gave Frank a tight smile. “Because the fights are not what they should be… these days it’s all about violence, and the alpha showing off how powerful they are without a thought to the sacrifices who get hurt along the way.” Gerard shook his head and downed his water like it was a shot of vodka. “I didn’t get into the fights for that.”

Frank didn’t know what to say to that, so he remained silent. He looked Gerard over, trying to figure out who he might be - Frank knew the names of nearly every Sirius winner for the past century, and the faces of those of the last decade. 

“When did you win the trophy?” He asked after a while, just as their bowls of noodles and broth were placed in front of them. 

Gerard didn’t answer at first, focusing instead on stirring some extra soy sauce into his broth. He could feel Frank’s eyes on him, boring into his neck, and he heaved a deep sigh as he turned back to face him. 

“Fifteen years ago.” He said simply, hating how it made him want to smile when Frank looked at him with such awe. “I was twenty five.” 

For a moment, Frank was distracted by how old Gerard was. He had thought he wouldn’t be surprised to hear if he was forty, but it turned out he was surprised after all. He didn’t know many forty year olds who dyed their hair such bright colours or were working in art, but then… Frank supposed he didn’t really know that many forty year olds. 

After his initial surprise had worn off, he quickly did the maths in his head. Fifteen years ago he had been six years old. He’d been allowed to watch his first ever tournament that year, and he had fond memories of joining all his family in the living room to eat his nana’s homemade lasagne and watch the fights every weekend. But who had won?

It took Frank a moment of wracking his brains to finally get it. 

“Wait a minute.” He turned on his stool to face Gerard head on, his mouth hanging open. “You’re Gerard Way!?”

Gerard’s smile was tight, his shoulders tense again. He nodded, snapping open the wooden chopsticks in a pot on the counter so he could start scooping up his noodles. “That’s me.” He sighed, trying not to look too disappointed when Frank immediately started gushing. 

“But that’s amazing! You were the youngest alpha to ever win the trophy! I remember watching you fight with my family when I was a little kid - you had bright white hair then.” Frank laughed gleefully at the memory which was much more vivid now. He had been mesmerised back then by a young fighter, so small and slight in comparison to the other fighters in the tournament, with a shock of white hair and beautifully tailored suits to fight in. Gerard had looked like a wizard to six year old Frank, who had wanted to grow up to be just like him. 

“I can’t believe you don’t fight anymore. Why would you quit?” He asked breathlessly. Even now, Gerard Way was famous for being one of the most powerful fighters in the world. Most fighters stayed out of the game for a little while after winning the trophy - most of them went off to tour the world, going to all sorts of parties and living the high life that only the winners could live, with endless fans, endless cash and endless people ready to fall at their feet at a moment’s notice. 

Sooner or later though, they always competed again, sometimes because their fame was starting to wear off and they had something to prove. But sometimes it was just for the fun of it. 

“I already told you.” Gerard shrugged and slurped up a mouthful of noodles, hoping that would be the end of the subject. 

“But you have to fight!” Frank gasped, practically falling off his stool. “No one would be better to take down The Destroyer than you! That guy _needs_ to be beaten by someone like you!”

“Someone like me?” Gerard smiled faintly, fishing around with his chopsticks for his tofu. 

“Yeah! Someone who fights for the right reasons!” Frank snapped open his own chopsticks, but he was far too excited to eat. “Someone who would put him back in his place!”

Gerard snorted at that, laughing quietly to himself. “It’s too late for that, even if I did want to fight, which I don’t. The Destroyer has already won. He won’t be fighting again any time soon.” 

“I bet he would if you challenged him.” Frank had his answer ready, and he looked smug as he said it. “A guy like that has too much pride to refuse.”

“You’re nuts.” Gerard laughed, looking at Frank with a fond smile. “I’m not about to challenge anyone to a fight. Those days are long gone, and good riddance to them.” 

“You can’t be serious.” Frank’s heart sank and his stomach went all heavy like someone had just thrown a brick in there. “Who’s your sacrifice? What would they think about it?”

Gerard rolled his eyes. “I don’t _have_ a sacrifice Frank. I haven’t fought in over a decade, I don’t _need_ a sacrifice.” 

“Huh.” That put a spanner in the works, Frank supposed, but only slightly. He had no doubt that if Gerard put out an ad or something, he’d have hundreds of people begging for the chance to sacrifice for him. 

“No sacrifice…” Frank couldn’t believe someone like Gerard Way had just… given up. “Well we could sort that out easily.” 

“Really?” Gerard almost choked on his noodles. “Five minutes ago you were telling me how you always wished to be a fighter, and now you’re saying you’d be my sacrifice?”

“What? No. That’s not what I was -” Frank went quiet, his eyes going wide. Now that he thought about it, that wasn’t such a terrible idea after all. If he was going to take damage for anyone, then he’d gladly do it for someone like Gerard who was so passionate about fighting like the old ways… protecting the omega. The omega who was _strong_ \- that was what he’d said, wasn’t it? The omega was strong. The omega was the shield… Frank could get into that. 

“Maybe some new blood is what you need.” He changed tactics quickly, offering Gerard a cheeky grin. “Someone young and ballsy.” 

“Is that what you are?” Gerard didn’t know whether to laugh or cry. “Frank, it’s very sweet of you to offer but I don’t think you hear me - I do not fight anymore.” 

“But you should!” Frank insisted. “And maybe… maybe you bumping into me today _is_ fate!” Frank was grasping at straws now, but somehow it seemed to work. Something lit up in Gerard’s eyes, faint and doubtful, but certainly there. “Maybe you needed to meet me, so I could persuade you to get back into it - and maybe, _maybe_ I’m the perfect sacrifice for you!” 

Gerard sighed deeply, but he found himself surprisingly speechless. Frank spoke with such earnest enthusiasm that he just didn’t know how else to say no. 

“Frank-”

“You’re in town for a while right?” Frank quickly asked before Gerard could shoot him down again. “Why don’t you come to the college tonight? We have a practice fight on and I’m sacrificing for someone.” Truth be told, Frank had been trying to think of ways to get out of it; he was sacrificing for Ethan, an alpha who was sloppy and brutal with his spells, and always went too hard too fast. But if it meant he could show Gerard how obedient and strong he could be, then it would be worth it. 

Gerard was surprised by the offer. He looked Frank over, feeling awful to keep saying no when he seemed so excited, but Gerard hadn’t spent a decade avoiding the fights just to get pulled back into them by the first omega who came begging. 

“It’s very kind of you to ask Frank, but really I can’t.” Gerard lay down his chopsticks and drank some more water. “After my meeting this afternoon I’ll be heading home, so I’m afraid I can’t.” 

“Please come.” Frank begged, sensing that Gerard was pulling away and he reached out without thinking, touching his hand. 

The touch sent a rush of warmth through Frank and his breathing quickened. He swayed slightly on his stool, and was surprised to realise that Gerard too had gone still, his pale cheeks had pinkened and his lips had slightly parted. Frank had just enough time to feel shocked at their joint reaction before Gerard was sliding his hand away.

“I’m sorry Frank.” Gerard was getting to his feet, abandoning his noodles. He reached for his wallet and put down more than enough money for both bowls and then some. “It’s been a pleasure to meet you. I hope you achieve all you want in life.” 

“What?” Frank tried to jump to his own feet but Gerard pushed him gently back onto the stool. “Gerard wait-”

“I’m sorry.” Gerard left the money on the counter and grabbed his coat and scarf. He turned and strode out of the shop without putting them on, and by the time Frank had come back to his senses enough to follow him, he had already disappeared.


	2. Butterfly wings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content Warning: Acid burns

“You better not show me up today Frank.” Ethan smirked as he came up behind Frank, barging him with his shoulder as he walked by. “I plan to win.” 

“Why do you think I’m here?” Frank scoffed, glaring at Ethan’s back. 

“Well, you’ve cost your fighter your last three battles.” Ethan looked back at Frank over his shoulder, his smile cruel. “Maybe you’re confused. Tapping out _loses_ the fight…”

“Get fucked, Ethan.” Frank snarled, clenching his fists. 

“Aaaand we’re leaving-” Copper, who had just walked through the gates to join them on the field, grabbed Frank by the shoulders and steered him bodily away. “ _Try_ not to make your fighter want to kill you before a battle, Frank. I find that always helps.” 

“The guy’s a jerk.” Frank was feeling especially sour after his catastrophic lunch with Gerard. He knew he had no real reason to be, after all, he barely knew the guy and begging to be his sacrifice was mortifying to say the least… but even so, Frank’s disappointment at being turned down had grown worse and worse as the day went on, leaving him feeling angry and bitter.

Looking back, Frank saw Ethan laughing heartily with his friends and felt his anger intensify. 

“Will you ever learn to keep your head down?” Copper hissed at Frank when he saw him scowling to himself. “I know he’s a jerk but we have to show him respect.”

“I’ll show him respect when he earns it.” Frank snarled, marching as far away from Ethan as possible with Copper striding along beside him. “Just because his cock has a knot doesn’t mean he’s better than us, and I won’t lower my gaze to an asshole like him.” 

Copper gave Frank a look that was almost impressed. “I love that you’re so headstrong.” He said honestly, reaching out to take Frank’s hand and squeeze it gently. “But it’ll get you killed one day if you’re not careful.” Copper said it flippantly, and when Frank looked at him, he was grinning.

“Pfft… maybe.” Frank offered a weak smile back, some of his anger dissipating now he was with Copper. “Eh you’re right… I shouldn’t have snapped back.” He sighed, rolling his eyes. “I just feel so… mixed up today.” 

“What’s going on?” Copper flopped down onto the lowest tier of the bleachers and curled his legs up beneath himself. He had dressed casually in blue skinny jeans and a baggy David Bowie t-shirt, his long hair thrown up into a messy ponytail and still somehow managed to look like a supermodel. Just looking at him made Frank huff irritably. 

“I saw that alpha again today.” He muttered, sitting down beside Copper and leaning against him shoulder to shoulder. 

“What!?” Copper’s surprise washed over Frank like it didn’t really exist. “Frank! Why didn’t you say before?”

“Before when?” Frank laughed, rolling his eyes at Copper. “I haven’t seen you.” After Frank finished his shift at the coffee shop he’d come straight here, ready to get his ass handed to him in the last spell battle of the winter term. Honestly, he was just looking forward to getting home and taking a bath. 

“So?” Copper’s eyes had gone wide and he stared at Frank like he was crazy. “What happened?” He demanded. 

“Nothing really… He just happened to be in the coffee shop and I asked him to come get lunch with me.”

Copper’s hand flew to Frank’s thigh, gripping tight enough to bruise as he steadied himself. He made a show of swaying on the bench seat, like he might fall off it in shock. 

“Holy crap!” He exclaimed. “Frank, what the hell has gotten into you!? Did he say yes?” He gasped, unsure of which answer would be worse. 

“Yeah… we got noodles.” Frank could feel himself starting to blush, Copper’s reaction making him feel both smug and embarrassed. “Don’t get too excited,” he added hastily, “we didn’t even get a chance to eat before he was running out on me.” 

Copper’s expression quickly morphed to one of confusion. He looked Frank over slowly, taking in his despondent appearance and started to frown. “What did you do?”

Frank laughed at that, though it was weak and hollow. “You wouldn’t believe me even if I told you.” 

“Try me.”

“I offered to be his sacrifice.” Frank kept his gaze on the floor, not needing to see to know that Copper was reeling in shock. “Well… Practically begged him, actually. It was pathetic.” 

Beside him, Frank could hear a soft, strangled sound as Copper struggled to gain breath let alone reply. His fingers were once again biting into Frank’s thigh, his whole body gone as tense as a poker. 

“Y - You… You… _You_...”

“Yeah, I know.” Frank sighed, glancing at Copper and laughing a little at the look of pure astonishment on his gorgeous face. “Breathe Copper…” 

Copper inhaled greedily and then smacked Frank hard on the arm. “What has gotten INTO you!?” He cried, his cheeks flushed. “All you ever do is complain about being a sacrifice, and now you’ve gone and rolled over for the first alpha with a pretty scent that you come across?” 

“I haven’t rolled over!” Frank tried to insist, though his face had gone bright red as his mind unhelpfully supplied an image of him doing just that… on a fluffy bed in some expensive apartment Gerard was bound to have… God, he’d go belly up for that man…

Frank may as well have been broadcasting his thoughts on the big screen. Copper read him as easily as a book and he snorted with laughter, smacking Frank again but lighter this time. 

“Oh my God, I’ve never seen you look _thirsty_ before! Is this the first guy you’ve wanted to fuck you?” He asked eagerly, laughing all the time. 

Frank summoned the most deathly stare he could manage, levelling it at Copper in the hopes it would freeze him to death but Copper only laughed harder. 

“What are you even saying?” Frank scoffed. “You know I’m gay.” 

“Gay, yes. But there’s finding a man attractive, and then there’s wanting to get your ass in the air and call him _daddy_.” 

“You are disgusting.” Frank tried to sound irritated but he couldn’t stop the laughter that bubbled from his chest. “I do not want to call him _daddy_ , fucking hell…”

“Yes you do!” Copper crowed, grabbing Frank’s shoulder in both hands and shaking him side to side. “You want to call him daddy and promise to be a good little boy so he’ll get his big alpha cock out and -”

“Will you _shut up_.” Frank clapped a hand over Copper’s mouth and held tight, laughing even as he groaned and looked around to make sure no one was about to hear them. Copper was still shaking with laughter, and after a moment he licked Frank’s palm wetly to make him let go. 

“Urgh!” Frank pulled his hand back like he’d been bitten and wiped it roughly on his jeans. “You’re such a little… little… _tart!_ ” He declared , forcing even more laughter out of Copper who was red faced as it was.

“When was the last time you got properly fucked?” He beamed, knowing the answer full well already. Other than a couple of less-than-satisfactory trysts, Frank’s sex life was as dead in the water as his fighting career. He’d had plenty of alphas show him attention, but he always turned the other way and deliberately only slept with betas who never tried to force him to submit, and weren’t smug about it when he did it anyway.

“You need to get knotted.” Copper told him with all the air of a wise old man. “You’ll be much less uptight if you did.” 

Frank rolled his eyes and got to his feet, sensing that the fight was about to start when their professor appeared and the various students milling around started to congregate. 

“Can we not talk about my sex life when I’m about to go into a spell battle?” Frank was already trying to keep any thoughts of Gerard out of his head, and talking about _knotting_ made that inexplicably harder. 

“Fine. But we’re talking about it afterward.” Copper said firmly, still grinning like an imp. 

“That’s if I don’t _die_.” Frank scoffed, starting down the field towards the rest of their class.

Copper snorted but didn’t deny that there was always a chance of fatalities. He brushed his knuckles across the back of Frank’s hand` as they reached the others, and then moved away to get a seat to watch the fight whilst their professor talked to those who would be fighting that evening. 

“-I don’t want to see any bad sportsmanship this time.” He was saying sternly, glaring at a few students in particular. “And I know that after the tournament win yesterday some of you will be excited about recreating some of The Destroyer’s spells, but let me remind you we are not fighting to win the Sirius trophy here guys, I’m grading you on your spell use, your defence, and your ability to work well _as a team_. If I see any undue violence then I’ll call an end to the battles myself and automatically fail the team with the bad conduct.” 

Across the group, Ethan met Frank’s eyes and frowned. Frank gazed back with a blank expression, letting him gauge nothing in his own reaction. ‘Undue violence’ was a vague term, which they all knew only meant one thing - if the sacrifice being hurt couldn’t take it, then the spells would be deemed too forceful. But if the sacrifice could take the damage quietly and with some dignity, there was really no limit to the power they could use.

“Alright, everyone get into your teams and line up in the order I gave you last week.” Their professor stood aside and looked at the list of names he had on his clipboard. “I want to be out of here at a reasonable time, so no messing about, let’s get the first battle going please.” 

The first two couples got into position, walking out into the centre of the sports field and donning the jewelry that made an outdoor battle possible. Bracelets for the fighters, and collars for the sacrifices. 

“I want a nice clean fight.” Their professor used a megaphone to be heard from a distance. “When you’re ready, begin.” 

The battle began after the usual short delay. From a distance, all anyone could really see was the odd physical spell - gusts of wind, blasts of light or at one interesting moment, what appeared to be a flock of black birds that moved like a hurricane to the opposite team before dispersing into the sky. 

As they watched, Frank felt the usual pre-fight nerves kicking in, making his stomach swirl. He kept his face neutral, refusing to let anyone see his fear, and just hoped he wouldn’t smell of it by the time his own turn came. He and Ethan were the fourth fight, and depending how quickly the other teams won, they could be waiting a long time.

The first fight took a while, with spells getting thrown back and forth until finally, a full body-bind rendered one of the sacrifices immobile and the battle was declared won. 

The second fight was blessedly much faster. A wave of fire tore across the field, eliciting gasps from the watching students, and when the opposite fighter failed to defend in time, their professor stepped in and ended the fight himself before the sacrifice could be burned to a crisp.

The team who had sent the fire were failed on principle, and the team who would have lost were allowed to pass much to the chagrin of many of the students watching. 

“Bullshit!” Ethan shouted as the two teams traipsed back, all four of them looking sheepish. “If this was a real fight they would have lost!”

There were murmurs of agreement from some of the other students, but their professor just glared at them all and shook his head. “If this were a real fight, they’d be dead. And like it or not, Mr Miller, I don’t let students die on my watch.”

“Then they should fail too!” Ethan insisted. 

“They pass on principle.” Their professor barked. “And if I were you, I would bear that in mind. Lest you hand the win of your own battle to the opposite team.” 

Ethan looked furious, and Frank could practically feel his anger radiating out of him like bad energy as they watched the third battle take place. It made Frank nervous… Ethan could be unhinged when he was angry, much more likely to attack then even attempt to defend, no matter what got thrown Frank’s way.

“Relax.” He tried to say to him as the third battle was won and their turn came around. 

“Don’t tell me what to do.” Ethan spat back, looking Frank over like he was a piece of filth on the bottom of his shoe. “Lose this match for me, and I’ll kill you.” 

There was enough venom in his voice that Frank didn’t dare try to fight back. He instinctively lowered his gaze and drew his shoulders inward, following behind him in silence. Inside, his own anger was swirling, but he tried his best to keep it from showing. All he had to do was get through this one fight, and then he wouldn’t have to sacrifice for Ethan ever again.

Frank took his place out on the sports track, in the usual position several feet to the side of his fighter. About one hundred metres away from them stood their opponents, Lee and Michelle, an actual couple who were made all the stronger for it. Unlike Frank and Ethan, who had been assigned to each other for the battle, Lee and Michelle always fought together and had taken down plenty of other students in the last year. 

“Remember, Lee is precious about Michelle’s face, so get him on the defence early and they won’t have room to attack.” Frank hissed at Ethan as he secured his collar around his neck. 

“When I need your advice,” Ethan snapped his bracelet closed around his wrist, “I’ll ask for it.” 

Frank clenched his teeth but remained silent. He could think of several low level spells that would get Lee on the back foot early; even something as simple as the smallest cut to Michelle’s cheek was enough to get him blinded with worry for her, and they could use it to their advantage… but Ethan never did anything with low level spells. 

“Just don’t hurt her-” Frank tried to beg, but Ethan just held a hand out to silence him and shouted across the field - 

“We challenge you to a battle of spells! Do you accept?”

Lee and Michelle were looking as confident as usual and Lee grinned as he snapped on his own bracelet. “We accept.” He shouted, and immediately Frank felt energy thrumming beneath their feet and radiating around them, lifting the ends of their hair. 

Invisible to the eye, the energy created a large dome around them so that all spells would work only within it. It protected everyone on the outside, and made it impossible to run away from a spell. The only way out was to win, lose or forfeit. 

As the challenger, Ethan was the first to cast. He took a step forward and flung one arm out in an upwards arc.

“Winds like blades, slice them into pieces!”

Wind whipped at Frank’s hair and clothes, whistling around them as a shining light sped across the track towards Michelle. It whipped up her school skirt, but Lee was already shouting his defense. 

“Make a vacuum!” He roared, spreading his arms wide and then bringing his hands together. The winds died as suddenly as they started, before they had a chance to leave so much as a scratch on Michelle. “Take away all oxygen.” Lee went on, his voice low and commanding. 

On Frank’s next inhale, he felt the awful sensation of breathing nothing. He stumbled to one knee, gasping for breath that wouldn’t come. Instinctively, his hands flew to his chest, but no amount of scrabbling at his shirt or gulping for air could help him. 

Ethan, either oblivious or uncaring, continued with his attack. 

“Split the earth!” He shouted, stamping hard on one foot. “Tear them apart limb from limb!”

A crack appeared from beneath the toe of his boot, then began to spread, slowly at first but then faster and faster as it went. It split across the track, crackling and rumbling like an earthquake, with more cracks shooting out from the first until the whole area within their dome was starting to fraction into pieces. 

Frank slumped down onto both knees, still desperately trying to breathe. He pressed his fingers to his throat and wheezed, his eyes wide and slowly going bloodshot as he stared at Ethan, willing him with his mind to look at him and notice. With no air at all, he couldn’t make a single sound, and with each second that passed he could feel his heart getting faster and faster in his panic. 

“Fractured earth creates a chasm!” Lee shouted, dancing back from the cracks that spread between him and Michelle. “Swallow them whole!”

The first crack began to widen at Frank and Ethan’s end of the track. The ground shook ferociously as the crack grew, becoming a gaping expanse that stretched between them. Frank barely noticed, his eyes pleading as he reached out towards Ethan and pointed frantically at his mouth and throat. 

Ethan was drifting further and further away, carried by the piece of land he was stood on. He didn’t look at Frank at all, just tried to figure out his next plan of attack, but before he could he heard the sound of chains clashing and he snarled. 

“Frank!?” He whirled on him then, furious as a long iron chain appeared from Frank’s collar and tethered him to the ground. “The fuck!?”

“I… couldn’t… BREATHE!” Frank snarled between deep, gasping breaths. Ethan had failed to counter the spell and so it had become a bind, forcing Frank to remain on his knees, though blessedly he could at least breathe again. Now that he had breath, he could refuse to continue, and Frank had no intentions of taking any more hits for someone like Ethan. 

“I am done with this.” He hissed, his voice hoarse and raspy. “You can take your own damage from now on, I qui-” The words died on Frank’s tongue as his gaze slid away from Ethan and to his side. 

Across the field, all the way back where the watching students were, a figure had appeared behind the chain link fence. They were too far away to make out their face, but the shock of red hair and the green and black striped scarf gave him away. 

“Gerard?” Frank was so surprised that he forgot about his anger for a second. 

“Storm clouds fill the sky!” Lee took advantage of Ethan’s hesitation and pressed forward with his own attack. “Send down tears like acid rain!”

The sky was already dark, but it darkened further, becoming something thick and solid as clouds rumbled in from nowhere. Ethan stopped scowling at Frank and looked up, watching like an idiot as the first few drops of rain began to fall. 

“Agh!” Frank tried to reel back as the first water drop landed on his arm, sizzling into his skin, but the chain around his neck wouldn’t let him. The first drop was quickly followed by a second, then a third, and then the heavens opened and a monsoon of rain began to fall. 

“ETHAN!” Frank roared, curling into a ball to try and shield himself from the acid. “DO SOMETHING!”

Ethan, who could feel nothing but normal cold rain, snapped out of his stupidity and turned back to Lee and Michelle. “Uh... “ He hesitated, unsure of what to do next when he remembered Frank’s advice. Loathe he was to take it, even he knew when he was losing. 

“Let my words become knives,” He said darkly, looking directly at Michelle, “rip apart that pretty face.” 

“Earth becomes a shield!” Lee shouted immediately, throwing both arms into the air and causing a wall of earth to rise in front of Michelle just in time to catch the brunt of the force of Ethan’s words. The wall crumbled back down and became nothing but dirt, but the spell had been successfully blocked. 

“You asshole!” Michelle shouted at Ethan. “Don’t you know it’s despicable to aim at a girl's face!?”

“Again!” Ethan shouted. “My words are knives, rip apart her pretty face!”

“Shield!”

“My words are swords!” Ethan pressed forward, caring little for the rain that was still falling and burning holes into Frank’s clothes. “Spear through the wall! Rip apart her face!”

“Shield! Shield! Shield!” Ethan flung up wall after wall of earth, desperately trying to protect Michelle who was stumbling backwards in fear. 

“It’s no use!” Ethan laughed, growing in confidence as he flung his hands out, sending more mystical swords their way. “My words are swords! My words are spears! Send ancient blades to tear apart her face! Rip her flesh from her skull!”

He was so preoccupied in his attack, that he didn’t notice how Frank was trembling and groaning in pain. The acid rain was still falling, and no matter how he tried to protect himself, it burned through his clothes and then his skin, leaving blisters of pain on his scalp and his back, his neck, his shoulders and his arms. 

“Ethan…” Frank whimpered, trying to be strong because he knew that Gerard was watching. “Ethan _please_...”

“My words are lances-”

“Shield!”

“My words are scythes-”

“ _Shield!_ ”

“My words will tear her face-” 

Ethan was so confident in himself that he was starting to laugh. Lee was so panicked that his shields were starting to grow weak, and just as the win seemed unavoidable for Ehan, the battle came to an abrupt halt. 

“My words are knives! My words… My words are… My words are knives! KNIVES!” Ethan frowned and fell back, looking about in confusion when nothing happened. It took both him and Lee a moment to realise what was going on, but then at last, Ethan thought to look to Frank.

The rain was no longer falling now that the battle had been won. It had left Frank burnt all over, and once the spell had run long enough, it had changed into a full body bind that left Frank chained, bound and gagged from head to toe. 

“What the fuck?” Ethan shook his head, confused, and began to snarl as the dome melted away. “No! NO! That was my win! I WON THIS! Get up Frank, get UP!” 

“Congratulations Lee and Michelle.” Their professor walked over, scribbling on his clipboard and completely ignoring Lee’s ranting. “An excellent battle all round. Frank, head to the nurse to get those wounds looked at.”

Now that the battle was over, and the magic melting away, Frank was able to tear the collar from his neck and struggle onto his feet. The holes in his clothes were no longer there, but the burns on his skin would need time to heal. Injuries from spells never lasted like real injuries would, but Frank knew he would be burned and tender for at least a day or two. 

“Nice going.” He spat at Ethan, arms wrapped defensively around himself. 

Ethan was at a loss for words, and for once he said nothing as Frank barged past him and marched down the field. 

“Frank!” Copper raced towards him, catching up with him some distance away from the bleachers. Frank had his head down and his shoulders drawn up, rage and shame making him more miserable than any physical pain. 

“That was brutal.” Copper sounded on the brink of tears. “I can’t believe he just let you get hurt like that. You should have tapped out!”

“I thought about it but…” Frank glanced up through his lashes and then quickly looked down again. The man at the fence was definitely Gerard, and he was heading their way. 

Copper glanced about, confused, but then faltered in his steps when he saw Gerard. “Oh… I didn’t realise he was watching.” He sought Frank’s hand with his own and held it tenderly, looking at the weeping blisters that dotted his skin. “You want me to get rid of him? I can tell him to go.”

Frank laughed softly, touched that Copper would be brave enough to do such a thing for him. “It’s fine.” He said quietly, even though the thought of Gerard seeing him in such a state made his stomach clench uncomfortably. “I asked him to come, no point in avoiding him now…”

They were quiet as they bypassed the other students who were all staring at Frank - some with sympathy, some with disgust - and made their way out of the gate and to the public footpath beyond. Gerard waited for them there, his brows drawn into a worried frown. 

“You came.” Frank couldn’t bear to lift his gaze and look at Gerard’s face as he approached him. “I thought you couldn’t.” 

“I decided to extend my trip.” Gerard looked Frank over with mild alarm. He had seen sacrifices come out of fights in much worse shape, hell… he’d seen sacrifices die on the field… but never in a practice fight. Never when they were supposed to be merely training. 

“Well… Sorry you wasted your time.” Frank blushed, still staring down at his feet. 

“What do you mean?” Gerard ached to reach out and touch Frank, a feeling that both scared and thrilled him. He didn’t dare act on it, no matter how badly the scent of pain and shame that radiated from Frank made him yearn to hold him. 

“I thought you could come here tonight to see how serious I am about being a good sacrifice to you.” Frank’s face was the colour of fresh beets by now. “But who’d want me to sacrifice for them after seeing that?” 

“Hey.” Copper whispered quietly, his tone lightly chastising. “Don’t talk like that.” 

“Well it’s true.” Frank spat. 

“I disagree.” Gerard shocked them all, including himself, by speaking loudly in opposition. “You did nothing wrong out there tonight. You took all that damage without complaint. If anyone ought to feel ashamed, it’s that fighter - he didn’t so much as look at you through the entire battle. That’s not what a good fighter does.” Gerard sounded so angry and passionate about it, that Frank couldn’t resist peeking up at him through his lashes. 

“Yeah?” He asked quietly, feeling his heart skip a beat. “What would you have done differently?”

“I would have protected you.” Gerard scoffed, as if it should be obvious. “I wouldn’t have left you to burn like that.” As he said it, he reached out without thinking, taking Frank’s other hand and looking at the burns left by the acid rain. He winced at the sight of them, feeling the pain almost as keenly as Frank. 

Frank gazed into Gerard’s eyes more confidently then, his lips parted. He could smell that wonderful, sweet and spiced scent of Gerard’s coming at him so strongly… he smelled angry and protective, and Frank just wanted to curl up against his chest and be held by him. 

“So uh…” Copper looked slowly between Frank and Gerard, who were gazing at one another as if they were in a world all their own. “We should… Probably get you to the nurse now…” Copper pulled weakly on Frank’s hand, but Frank refused to move. 

“I don’t wanna go to the nurse.” He said quietly, still staring at Gerard. “Let’s just go home.” 

“What?” Copper frowned and pulled more insistently on Frank’s hand, careful not to rub against his blisters. “Don’t be a martyr Frank. We need to get these burns tended to-”

“I have something that might help.” Gerard spoke up without thinking, so intoxicated by the scent of hurt coming from Frank that the need to help was stronger than any reasons he could possibly come up with to walk away. “Wounds caused by spells require specific care, and I’m… sort of an expert in it these days.” 

Copper quirked an eyebrow at Frank, not sure why he wasn't just coming with him. “Thanks, but our nurse is a professional.” He pointed out, squeezing Frank’s fingers to try and get his attention. “She’s paid to look after spell battle wounds… remember?” 

Frank finally snapped out of his trance enough to look at Copper. “It’s okay.” He said softly, a blush high on his cheeks. “This is Gerard Way… The Sirius winner from 2035. He knows what he’s talking about.” 

Copper didn’t know the history of Sirius trophy winners anywhere near as well as Frank did, but even he knew the name Gerard Way. He looked at Gerard in surprise, looking him over before he realised how disrespectful that was and he quickly lowered his gaze again. 

“We barely know him Frank…” He said quietly. 

“It’ll be okay.” Frank insisted, knowing - though he wasn’t sure how he knew - that Gerard was safe. “Call Ray if you’re worried… but he’s coming home with us.” 

Gerard smiled faintly at that and slowly let go of Frank’s hand. “I’ll need to stop by a pharmacy and get a few things. I remember where you live… I’ll meet you there in twenty minutes. In the meantime, start by getting into a bath of cold water.” 

Gerard spoke gently, not at all like he was giving a command, but Frank nodded solemnly as though he had. “Yes, sir.” He whispered, making Gerard chuckle.

“Just Gerard is fine.” He assured him, turning to Copper. “Get him home safely.”

Copper bristled slightly at that. “I always do.” He said firmly, giving Gerard a glare that only reached as high as his chest. Even angry, Copper couldn’t quite meet Gerard’s eyes. 

“I can tell.” Gerard said gently, softening his voice and offering Copper a warm smile. “I’ll be with you soon.” He turned to leave after one last look at Frank, and Copper was glad to hustle Frank away now that he seemed willing to move his own legs. 

As they hailed a taxi, Copper called Ray and asked him to meet them at theirs, telling him quickly that Frank had “ _lost his mind and has asked some alpha we barely know to come back to ours to look after him_ ”. 

Frank heard Ray’s “I’ll be right there” before the call ended and Copper bundled him into the backseat of the car that pulled up.

When they made it home, Copper took Frank upstairs and ran him a cold bath. As Frank undressed, Copper grimaced to see the amount of burns all over his body. They were small but clustered close together, like constellations of cigarette burns all over his torso and arms. His face and legs had been almost completely avoided from the way he’d curled himself into a ball, but everywhere else was angry and red. 

“That was a harsh spell…” Copper said quietly as he helped Frank into the cold water. “It’s not like Lee to be so cruel.”

“It only looks cruel because Ethan let it go on so long.” Frank spoke through gritted teeth, his eyes screwed up in pain as he sank down into the bath. The cold water was a shock to his body, but as he got used to it, he sighed with relief at the way it soothed his burns. 

“He could have defended me easily from a spell like that... All he cared about was attacking.” 

“Asshole.” Copper used a cup to scoop up some of the water and pour it over the top of Frank’s back and over his collarbones. “He deserved to lose that fight. Hell, he deserves much worse than that.” 

Frank smiled and reached out to touch Copper’s hand, touched by his anger. “You’re sweet.” He purred, making Copper scoff and bat him away. 

“You’re drunk.” He said sternly, making Frank laugh quietly. “Or at least you’re _something_. What are you thinking asking that alpha to come home with us?”

“He’ll take care of me.” Frank smiled dreamily, sinking deeper into the cold water. “I can feel it.” 

“You’ve lost your mind.” Copper shook his head, stunned. “How can you _feel_ that?” 

“Must be my omega senses.” Frank opened one eye to smirk at Copper.

“Oh, you’re embracing those now are you?” Copper asked sarcastically. “Being an omega doesn’t give you some sixth sense you lunatic.” 

“How do you know Ray will take care of you?” Frank asked calmly, too exhausted and too content in his bath to feel any sort of anger anymore. “When you first met him? How did you know, when you brought him back to your bed after _one date_ that he wasn’t just going to hit and quit?”

Copper levelled Frank with his most unimpressed glare. “I just knew.” He said coolly. 

“Exactly!” Frank crowed, delighted with himself. “And I just know about Gerard… I can feel it when I’m around him… I met him for a reason.” 

Copper shook his head and refilled the cup, pouring water over Frank’s back again. “You’re talking about fate and destiny… this isn’t like you.” 

Frank shrugged, closing his eyes again as Copper made sure water got over every one of his burns. “I don’t know if it’s fate… all I know is that he’s the first alpha I’ve ever met who makes me feel…” Frank blushed, turning his face to the side. “Makes me feel like it’s okay that I’m omega.” 

Copper paused in his pouring, his face softening. With Frank being such a late bloomer, coming to terms with who he was had been a deep struggle. For Copper, who had presented early, it was hard to see what was so bad about being an omega. But Frank seemed to fight against his nature at every turn, hating himself when he wanted to submit in any way, and lashing out sometimes for no reason at any alpha he felt was trying to be overbearing. 

“I’m willing to give the guy a chance.” Copper said slowly. “For your sake.” 

Frank smiled sweetly at Copper. “You’re the best.” 

Copper rolled his eyes, but he smiled as he bathed Frank, pouring water over his back for him until the doorbell rang twice. “That’s Ray.” He put the cup to the side and brushed his fingers through Frank’s hair. “Think you can not drown for a second whilst I let him in?”

Frank snorted and settled more comfortably against the edge of the bath. “I’ll do my best.” He said dryly. 

As he lay in the water, his burns feeling better by the second, he listened to the soft lull of Copper and Ray’s voices. He couldn’t hear what they were saying, but he could tell from the tone that Copper was freaking out and Ray was trying to speak calmly to him. Frank understood… He’d probably freak out too if Copper invited some stranger home like this, but Frank could feel right in his core that he had done the right thing. 

Copper and Ray hadn’t even moved out of the hall before there was a knock at the door, and Frank immediately sat up, his heart racing. He heard Copper talking to Gerard, and after a moment there were footsteps coming up the stairs. 

“If you think I’m leaving you alone with him whilst he’s naked -”

“That’s not necessary.” Gerard sounded surprised by the suggestion. “He can get dressed into whatever’s most comfortable. And we don’t need to be left alone at all… I’m not trying to make a move here. I’m trying to help him.” 

Frank was already getting up and out of the bath when Copper came in to help him. He wrapped up in one of the towels but mostly air dried, his burns too tender to even pat dry. Copper had brought him a pair of long pyjamas, but Frank just smiled fondly at him as he pulled on the pants and left the shirt folded on the toilet seat. 

“Does Ray think I’m crazy too?” He asked pleasantly as they left the bathroom together. 

“He’s… not as suspicious.” Copper admitted quietly. “His first impression of Gerard is that he’s a good guy.” 

“Nice.” Frank trusted Ray’s judgement, and he knew that Copper did too, even if he was still pouting. “You hungry?” 

Copper blinked, surprised by the turn of questioning. “Uh… Yeah, a bit.” 

“I’m famished.” Frank kissed Copper’s cheek and then lay a hand on his bedroom door, angling his body to stop Copper from coming in with him. “Why don’t you and Ray sort dinner for all of us. I promise I’ll scream if Gerard tries anything funny.” 

Copper did not look impressed, but he also knew better than to try and argue. He sighed heavily and nodded, his eyes narrowed. “Fine… But leave your door unlocked.” 

“Obviously.” Frank slipped into his bedroom and closed the door behind him, waiting there until he heard Copper go downstairs before he turned to face Gerard. 

“Hi.” He whispered, his stomach rolling over itself when he saw Gerard sat politely on his desk chair, a little paper bag in his hands. He smiled at Frank, looking almost as nervous as Frank felt. 

“Hi…” He said back, looking Frank over slowly. “Did the bath help?”

“I feel a lot better.” Frank nodded and walked to his bed, sitting down on the edge of it so he could face Gerard. It felt strange to have someone like Gerard - someone who smelt so powerful - sat in his little student room. Frank had brought the odd one night stand home before, and had even had a boyfriend for a very short while, but he’d never had someone who screamed _alpha_ in his space before. 

“The burns will fade in a day or two.” Gerard wheeled the chair slowly closer as he reached into the paper bag and brought out a clear gel that Frank vaguely recognised. The college nurse used it sometimes on battle wounds, and all Frank knew about it was that it was specifically made to quicken the healing of spell damage. 

“This will help.” Gerard explained as he unscrewed the cap. “It will encourage your body to create an immune response, lessening the risk of infection. And it will soothe the pain a bit too.” Gerard went to squeeze some onto his fingers and then paused. “Would you like me to do this or uh… you can do it yourself?”

Frank shook his head, his pulse already racing at the thought of Gerard touching him. “That’s okay, you can do it… I can’t reach my back anyway.” 

Gerard nodded, trying to behave as though his interest in Frank’s body was purely platonic; that he was here only to help him heal (a job the nurse most certainly could have done instead) and that he wasn’t at all blindly following his desires in a way he hadn’t done since he was a teenager. 

“I’ll try to be gentle… but tell me if I hurt you.” Gerard squeezed a tiny drop of the gel onto his fingers and then leaned in close, starting with a burn on Frank’s shoulder. 

Frank flinched and Gerard stopped. “It’s okay.” Frank quickly assured him, hoping that Gerard would put his breathlessness down to pain and not the flurry of nerves that made him feel like he couldn’t breathe. “Was just cold, that’s all…” 

Gerard nodded, but he kept a close eye on Frank as he dabbed the gel onto the burn again. This time, Frank managed to keep himself from wincing and Gerard rubbed the gel into the blister with agonising tenderness. 

“How did your meeting go?” Frank asked, trying to distract himself both from the pain and from the careful way Gerard touched him.

Gerard was surprised Frank remembered and he couldn’t help but smile as he answered. “Really well actually… I won’t hear an answer for a few days though, at least.” 

“What’s your graphic novel about?” Frank asked as Gerard moved on to the next burn, just half an inch away from the first. 

“It’s about these kids that are like… I guess anti-heroes.” Gerard looked at Frank carefully as he spoke, not wanting to bore him if he wasn’t interested, but Frank’s eyes had lit up already. 

“Yeah? That sounds cool!”

“They all have super powers, and they’re adopted by this eccentric billionaire who tries to make a superhero team out of them, but the story is about how they have to fight to even remain a family.” Gerard squeezed some more gel onto his fingers and went on, talking to Frank all about his idea in a way he never got to do with anyone. 

Frank was alight with interest, asking questions and being free with his compliments everytime Gerard said anything he liked the sound of. It boosted Gerard’s confidence in a way he hadn’t known he’d needed, and by the time he was gently turning Frank so he could work on the burns on his back, he had opened up to him more than he had opened up to anyone in years.

Frank could sense something shifting between them, and somehow he just knew that he was seeing the real Gerard Way, and that he was perhaps the first person to do so in a really long time. It made him feel safe and confident, and he smiled to himself as Gerard ever so gently smoothed the gel over his burns. 

“So… What made you extend your trip?” He asked quietly after Gerard had finished telling all about The Umbrella Academy. 

Gerard paused for a moment, his fingers going still, but then he came back to himself and slowly soothed another burn with some more gel. 

“I… I don’t know really. I suppose I felt rude turning down your offer to watch your battle…” 

Frank flooded with warmth at the confirmation that Gerard had stayed for him. “I’m glad you came.” He said quickly, before he could lose the confidence to say it. “I was going to forfeit the fight, but then I saw you watching…” 

Gerard’s hands went still again. “That was reckless of you.” He said softly, his voice low and disapproving though not angry. “You shouldn’t allow yourself to get hurt like this. Especially not just because I’m watching.” 

Frank turned to look at Gerard over his shoulder, his gaze lowered respectfully to somewhere around Gerard’s lips. “I wanted to show you that I’m strong enough to be your sacrifice.” 

“Frank…” Gerard lowered his hands and slowly turned Frank around to face him properly. “You don’t have to prove that. I can already sense that you’re strong… winning a fight isn’t about a sacrifice laying themselves down and taking all that hurt, no matter what. It should be about teamwork, it should be about the fighter using his skill to turn the spells away so that each defense becomes the next attack.” 

“I wish the guys in my college saw it that way.” Frank leaned closer to Gerard, seeking out his scent which had been hidden by the smell of antiseptic. “I’d love to sacrifice for you… Just to know how it feels to sacrifice for a fighter who thinks like that.” 

Gerard looked at Frank through his lashes, mildly alarmed by how close he was getting but unable to pull away. “Frank… I already told you. I don’t fight anymore.” 

“What about just a little practice fight?” Frank asked softly, edging slowly closer and closer, his gaze still fixed on Gerard’s lips. “Even just a friendly battle? We could challenge Copper and Ray, just so I can see how you really fight…” 

“I don’t…” Gerard swallowed hard, his tongue coming out to wet his lips which felt dry all of a sudden. “I don’t think that’s a good idea…” 

“Am I making you nervous Gerard?” Frank asked softly, able to sense it around them, though maybe it was just his own nerves. 

“No.” Gerard tried to insist, though his racing heart might suggest otherwise. “Frank, what are you-” 

Frank leaned in closer and silenced Gerard with a kiss, their lips touching softly, almost chastely. Frank waited for Gerard to respond, his heart tripping all over itself, and when he didn’t, he slowly pulled back, his cheeks pink. 

“I’m so sorry.” He whispered, mortified at how brazen he’d been. “I’m sorry, I don’t know why I-”

“Don’t apologise.” Gerard tried to lean back, but he could still feel Frank’s lips on his, like the ghost of sensation. He was staring at Frank in surprise, and waited for his pulse to slow down but it didn’t. No simple kiss should make him feel so alive with energy, and when Frank lowered his gaze, radiating shame once more, he just couldn’t bear it. 

“Frank.” Gerard cupped a hand beneath Frank’s chin, lifting his head gently. He only meant to make him look at him, but as Frank lifted his chin and instinctively pouted his lips, Gerard simply couldn’t reject him again. He leaned in, closing the gap between them with his stomach doing flips. The moment their lips touched, he felt his resolve crack and he kept moving forward, pushing Frank back onto the bed just enough so that he could lay one knee on the edge of the mattress, giving him the height and leverage to push Frank back and kiss him deeply. 

Frank made a soft, wonderful sound of surprise and Gerard lifted his other hand to his jaw, surrounding him completely as he licked his tongue past his lips. 

Frank opened up for him immediately, without the faintest hint of a fight. He spread his thighs to give Gerard room to come up onto the bed, his own hands fluttering to Gerard’s shoulders first, and then down to his chest where he curled them into the fabric of his shirt. He moaned low in his throat when Gerard’s tongue twisted around his own, making Frank’s head swim and his cock puff up with interest. He could feel the barest traces of slick between his legs, and his blush crept all the way down to his chest at the realisation. 

Gerard pulled back almost as suddenly as he’d moved in, coming back to his senses with a blush. He lowered his hands slowly and sat back down on his chair, his lips parted in surprise. 

Frank was leaning back on his elbows, his eyes bright and his skin marbled with a beautiful flush that made Gerard want to sink his teeth into his throat and pin him down. 

“I… I’m sorry.” Gerard coughed and scrubbed his hands over his face, trying hard not to notice the mesmerising scent that Frank was giving off, like lemon and fresh cut grass.

“Don’t apologise.” Frank whispered, breathless and a little dizzy. He offered Gerard a smile, trying to show him just how not-sorry he needed to be. 

“I barely know you.” Gerard’s hands moved up into his hair, messing up the crimson locks. “And you’re so young, I shouldn’t be taking advantage…” 

“Is that what you were doing?” Usually, such a notion would make Frank feel sick, but instead he just felt even more aroused. 

“I…” Gerard swallowed hard, scanning over Frank’s body and feeling the hunger in him grow. “I… thought so?”

“You’re not sure?” Frank rubbed a hand over his own face, trying hard not to laugh. “Maybe you should kiss me again, just to be certain.” 

Gerard looked at Frank like he’d lost his mind, and maybe he had. Frank sort of felt like he had. He couldn’t feel his burns at all anymore, and his mind was focused on only one thing - Gerard. And what he had to do to make him kiss him again. 

“I knew coming back was a bad idea.” Gerard said it with a tinge of amusement. “There’s just something about you…” 

Frank preened, thrilled to hear that he’d been affecting Gerard too. He sidled up onto the bed more, gazing at Gerard through his lashes. “Will you kiss me again?” He asked softly, leaning on his elbows to keep his body language open and his entire torso exposed. 

Gerard moved forward, drawn in like a moth to flame and slowly brushed his fingertips over Frank’s belly. The muscles in his abdomen flexed and jumped at his touch, making his mouth water. He simply had to lean in and kiss him there, right above his navel. 

“Oh…” Frank dropped his head back, staring at the ceiling as nerves he didn’t even know existed lit up inside him. Gerard’s lips were warm and soft on his stomach, moving up higher, following the line of his sternum all the way to his collarbones. 

“I think… think we ought to…” Gerard paused, kissing gently all the way up Frank’s throat and growing dizzy when his scent became so strong it almost overpowered him. “We should talk first… get on the same page…” Gerard wanted to explain that kissing each other didn’t mean he was agreeing to fight for Frank. Wanted to explain that he hadn’t taken anyone into his bed for a very long time and wasn’t looking for a hasty fling… nor was he looking for a relationship. He wasn’t looking for _anything_ , and he was scared that he might have just found something anyway. And he wanted to prove, if only to himself, that he could still fight his desires and act with intent, master of his own mind and instincts. 

Frank had no such qualms, and for the first time in his life, he was revelling in being swept along by his instincts, all of which were screaming for Gerard to keep on touching him; which made it all the more awful when he stopped. 

“W - Wait, what?” Frank reached out for Gerard, tangling his fingers back into his shirt as he moved away. “We are definitely not on the same page.” He whined, sensing that Gerard had made his mind up and he wasn’t about to tempt him back in. 

“Let’s just slow down.” Gerard tried to insist, though it was difficult to say when Frank was looking at him with such desire. “You’ve been in a battle… you’re full of adrenaline and… I can’t possibly know if you’re thinking straight.” 

“I am.” Frank insisted, but Gerard only laughed. 

“Let’s take a step back.” He was able to speak more clearly now he had given himself a chance to breathe, and he even allowed Frank to sit up and grab onto him without feeling too out of control. “Let’s go down and show your friend that you’re safe. And… We can maybe see each other again sometime.” 

Frank scowled at Gerard, looping his arms around his neck. “ _Maybe_ see each other _sometime?_ ” He repeated. 

Gerard chuckled and allowed himself the tiniest of kisses to Frank’s lips. “Okay fine. I will definitely see you tomorrow. How’s that?” He offered. 

Frank hummed quietly, relaxing. He considered, as if he had any other choice and then slowly agreed. “But you’ll stay for dinner, won’t you?” He asked softly, drawing patterns over Gerard’s shirt. 

It had been a long time since Gerard had been asked something so sweet and he couldn’t help but smile as he nodded. “If you’d like me to…” 

Frank answered with another kiss, careful to be gentle and obedient, sitting back quickly to show that he could be good. Gerard’s answering smile was well worth it. 

“I’d like that a lot.” He whispered, and Gerard felt his pulse skip again as he nodded. 

“Me too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, I'm dillying around wondering where this story is going and mostly just having fun. I really hope you are too! Thank you so much for your wonderful comments last time, you know how it feeds my soul <3


	3. Senseless

Waking up with an erection was nothing new for Frank, but waking up with an erection _and_ the scent of an alpha on his pillow _was_ new, and he realised quite quickly that he _liked it_.

Gerard had stayed long enough to have dinner with them the night before, and had turned out to be quite the conversationalist once Ray got him going with anecdotes of old tournaments. Ray was closer to Gerard’s age than Frank and Coppers, and the two alphas could remember fights that Frank and Copper hadn’t even been alive to see. It became clear, through their animated talking, that Gerard was still passionate about the sport, no matter how much he tried to insist he would never return to it. 

After dinner, Frank had managed to persuade Gerard to come back up to his room for some time alone together, which they had spent very productively indeed - making out on Frank’s bed like a couple of teenagers. Kissing Gerard filled Frank with a heat that was not usual for him, and he’d tried more than once to nudge Gerard into doing more, but the man would not be swayed. 

“I’ll see you tomorrow.” He had promised, cheeks flushed and lips plump from all Frank’s nibbling by the time he’d managed to untangle himself from his grip and head to the door. “Make sure you get some rest.” 

“I will.” Frank had said obediently, eyes bright and playful. He had never wanted anyone to stay the night so much in all his life, but his desires changed nothing and Gerard left whilst the night was still young. 

With nothing better to do, Frank had buried himself beneath his duvet and lay staring at the ceiling with a dreamy look, his fingertips hovering over his lips. He was no virgin, but he had felt like one then. Butterflies fluttered around inside him all night long, and he’d kept his nose pressed to the pillow that Gerard had laid on whilst they kissed, inhaling his scent greedily until he fell asleep. 

It was no surprise, really, when he woke to find himself tenting his pyjama pants. He wasted no time in sliding a hand lazily between his legs, giving himself a perfunctory squeeze before slipping beneath the elastic waistband that had drifted partway down his hips already. His cock was warm against his palm, and when Frank shifted his legs apart to get more comfortable, he felt a dampness between his cheeks where he’d started to self-lubricate in the night. 

He only really ever got slick during a heat, or if he was really, _really_ turned on; that Gerard could have such an effect on him was… interesting. No one else had ever got Frank so jittery and turned on, especially without even being in the room, but just the lingering scent of Gerard on his pillow was enough to make his pulse race. 

Frank coaxed his foreskin back with his thumb, rubbing against his fraenulum as he did so and gave a low, husky sigh of delight. He wished Gerard was with him to see just how badly he affected him; wished he could grab his hand and press it into his pyjamas to join his own; wished he could rut against his palm like an overexcited puppy and come in his pants with Gerard just watching him with those dark, gorgeously warm eyes of his. 

Frank bit his lip to keep himself from moaning and wrapped his fingers around the base of his cock, stroking himself from root to tip and back again as heat unfurled in his belly. He didn’t usually have such vivid fantasies about other people, and certainly never about alphas. He’d never really felt the desire to roll onto his back and show his belly to someone - not unless he was in heat and that shouldn’t count - but lord did he want to submit to Gerard… There was something so warm and kind about him, something so familiar and homely in his scent, that it made Frank go all funny inside. 

He imagined Gerard lying beside him now, watching him intently as he jerked himself off. He imagined his artist's hands on him, just stroking his belly or his ribs, encouraging without helping. He wondered if he was the silent sort who just liked to watch with increasing intensity, or if he was the kind of man who liked to whisper filthy words of encouragement. Either way, in Frank’s early morning fantasy, he would wait for Frank to come and then whisper _good boy_ in his ear. 

“Hnngh…” Frank arched up with a low, inward groan, his fingers slipping through the precome at his tip. Just thinking about Gerard whispering those words in his ear was getting him so hot he could come, all of ten seconds in. It wasn’t like he needed to hold back at all, he supposed, and he twisted his hand just the way he liked, getting himself off fast. 

Would Gerard be able to smell it on him later, he wondered? Would he know that Frank had woken up like this and made himself come before his alarm had even gone off? Would he like it? Frank hoped so, fuck, he _really_ hoped so.

Thinking about Gerard, and breathing in the faint scent he had left behind on his pillow, was more of a kick than Frank needed and all too soon his muscles were tensing up, his cock twitching as his orgasm barrelled into him. 

He came with a soft growl, his free hand balled up into a fist which he’d pressed between his teeth. He bit down on his knuckles, hips kicking as he spilled his release all over his fingers. It was all he could do just to keep quiet, not wanting to alert any of his housemates to his early morning activities. 

Frank stroked his hand up and off his cock, squeezing out every last drop of seed. He wiped his hand lazily on the bed sheet after, and wondered hazily whether to wash the bedding that day or leave it and make his scent even stronger for when Gerard came round later…

A wicked grin played about Frank’s lips and he slid out of bed, feeling far too pleased with himself. 

He showered and dressed in a hurry, and practically skipped downstairs to get some breakfast. Copper, as always, was up already and sat at the little kitchen table, eating a bagel and reading something on his phone. When Frank walked in his gaze flicked up and almost immediately a suspicious frown furrowed his brow. 

“Good morning.” He said slowly, watching Frank like a predator as he stooped to look in their little undercounter fridge and retrieved some orange juice. “You look… awake.” 

“I am awake.” Frank scoffed, grinning as he leaned back against the counter and drank his juice straight from the carton. 

“That’s unusual.” Copper pointed out, quirking an eyebrow at Frank who was damp from the shower and still rosy in the cheeks. “What’s got you all excited, hm?”

Frank didn’t reply until he’d down half the carton of orange juice. He finished up with a loud exhale of breath and licked his lips, turning to find something to eat next. Copper watched him silently the whole time, his eyes narrowed. 

“Can I have one of these?” He asked, grabbing the bagel packet from beside the toaster. 

Copper shrugged. “Be my guest.” He said coolly. “If you tell me what you’re grinning about.” 

“I’m not grinning.” Frank grinned at him, slicing a bagel in half. “I’m just happy.” 

“Clearly.” Copper put his phone aside and leaned back in his chair, munching his bagel with his eyes fixed on Frank. He looked him over, inhaled deeply and shook his head. “It’s that alpha, isn’t it?”

“You mean Gerard?” Frank couldn’t hide the fact that he was delighted to have the man brought up into conversation. “I dunno… Maybe.” 

Copper snorted and took another bite out of his bagel, watching Frank as he toasted his. “How are your burns?” He asked him after a moment of silence, where Frank helped himself to Copper’s tub of cream cheese out of the fridge. 

“My burns? Oh-” Frank had almost entirely forgotten. He looked at his arms, rolling his long sleeves up and blinking in surprise. “Can you see any on my back?” He asked, lifting his shirt up to his shoulders and turning around. 

Copper leaned closer, touching Frank gently with one hand down his spine. There was the odd little pink circle on his skin, but no blisters as there had been just the night before. “They’re all gone.” He said in surprise. “Near enough.” 

Frank dropped his shirt and looked at Copper over his shoulder, lifting one eyebrow. “Is that normal?” 

Copper considered for a moment, chewing slowly on the bread in his mouth. After what felt like an eternity to Frank, the redhead simply shrugged and sat back with a soft, questioning sort of noise. “It can be.” He said vaguely, picking up his mug of coffee and shrugging again when Frank glared at him. “Spell wounds always heal faster than real wounds.” He reminded him gently. “And omegas heal fastest of all, because of our increased immune system.” 

“But _this fast?_ ” Frank pushed, disbelieving. 

“Sure.” Copper didn’t seem phased. “Especially if you’re approaching your heat. We have to heal fast then because in ancient times, we’d most likely get injured during mating and would need to heal quickly to keep the foetus safe.” 

Frank wrinkled his nose up at the word _foetus_ and turned to spread cream cheese over his freshly toasted bagel. “But male omegas can’t have babies.” 

“They used to.” Copper said brightly, always eager to share some of their ancient history with Frank who was usually all too eager to not hear it. “Heat cycles are just fertility cycles, or they used to be. Male omegas have evolved to be more like beta males, so we can’t carry children anymore, but evolution hasn’t got so far as to remove our heat cycles completely… Kind of like male nipples.” 

Frank snorted with laughter and shook his head. “What about male nipples? You think we used to feed babies off those things?”

Copper glared at Frank, his face serious. “Of course we did.” 

“Then why do beta and alpha males have them too?” Frank asked smugly and Copper scoffed. 

“Because all babies begin as females in the womb.” Copper informed him smugly. “And then they develop into males in the later stages. Honestly, biology is _weird_.”

“Huh.” Frank lifted his eyebrows in surprise and took an obnoxiously large bite of his bagel. “That is weird.” He agreed, his mouth full. 

“Anyway,” Copper finished the last bite of his breakfast and got to his feet, “I’m just trying to warn you, if you’re healing so fast, it’s probably because you’re due a heat. So be careful.” 

Frank wasn’t so foolish as to not consider that, but he was pretty sure he knew the signs of his own heat cycles by now. Being a late bloomer, they were still a bit sporadic and could be unexpected, but other than being a tiny bit horny, he felt just the same as normal. In fact… Being horny was pretty much a constant for him too, so he didn’t see any reason to worry. 

“Thanks for the concern, but I’m fine.” He insisted, glancing at the time and stuffing his bagel into his mouth so he had both hands free to pull on his coat and scarf. “ ‘E’eha ‘et ‘oin.” 

“Please don’t talk with your mouth full.” Copper rolled his eyes dramatically, pulling on his own beautifully tailored coat that Ray had bought for him last winter. “But yes, we better get going, or we’ll be late.” 

Frank’s eyes sparkled with a grin that couldn’t quite be seen behind his mouthful of cream cheese and bagel, and he led the way to the front door and out into the freezing cold morning. 

Their lecture that morning only had half the usual amount of students present. That was to be expected, since it was the final week before term ended for the holidays, and with it being an early morning class and the weather outside so cold, it was no surprise that so many had decided not to come at all.

Spell theory was Frank’s favourite class, even though the likelihood of him ever being a fighter was near to zero. It was still important for the sacrifice to understand how spells worked; the best fighting units were bonded, and once an omega and alpha had that connection, they were able to lend one another their power. 

Spells were created by using a very specific type of energy to manipulate the environment within a fighting dome. If an omega could harness that same energy and lend it to their alpha fighter, they would not only have more powerful spells, but would be able to access a wider range of spells altogether. 

Omegas still had to have some fighting ability too, in case the alpha was ever taken out of a battle. Just because the spell damage was only ever felt by the omega, didn’t mean that physical injury was impossible for the alpha. It was rare, but sometimes a non-magical force could hurt the alpha in a battle, anything from falling debris, lack of balance or even a good old fashioned fist fight had knocked out alphas in battles over time at the oracle stadium, and in those situations it had been left to the sacrifice to both take the damage _and_ fight for themselves, until the battle was over. Only forfeit, or taking out the sacrifice could end a battle once it had begun.

That morning, they were mostly going over things they had learned already, since there was no point in starting anything new. Even so, Copper and Frank were perfect students, listening attentively and writing down anything new that caught their attention.

Copper was especially focused, his gaze flicking only between his notes and their professor. Frank glanced at him for a moment and became distracted by his neat handwriting which was slanted and joined, flowing beautifully across the page. 

He looked at his own notes, which were always messy, written in a rush with little care to legibility, and was surprised by how little he’d written compared to the half page that Copper had done. 

Frank looked up at their professor, realising that he wasn’t really listening to him anymore. He tried to tune back in and pay attention, but after a few minutes of watching the man’s mouth move, Frank realised he still wasn’t taking in a thing he was saying.

Feeling restless, Frank rubbed a hand over the back of his neck and leaned over his pitiful notes, making an effort to put down _something_. His pen hovered over the paper, inspiration lacking, and eventually he simply doodled a few shapes in the corner before dropping his pen down again with a huff.

Copper looked at Frank out the corner of his eye and then turned his head to face him, eyebrows drawn together in concern. “Everything okay?” He whispered, leaning closer to Frank. 

“Yeah, fine.” Frank answered automatically and waved a hand to brush Copper away. He rubbed the back of his neck again and then brushed his hand up, over his face and into his hair, scratching lightly at his scalp. He felt hot and bothered, _flustered_. 

“Are you sure?” Copper asked slowly, scooting along the bench-like seat to touch his hand to Frank’s back, feeling the heat radiating from his t-shirt. “You feel like you’re burning up.”

“It’s just a bit hot in here, that’s all.” Frank whispered back, dropping his hands back to the desk and trying to focus. Just a hint of panic was starting to sprout in him, made worse by the way Copper was looking at him. It couldn’t be a heat. It just _couldn’t_. Frank’s heats didn’t come on just like that; they brewed up over several days, the same as everyone else's, they didn’t just barrel into him like a freight train. 

“Maybe you should go home.” Copper dropped his voice even lower, speaking so quietly that even Frank could barely hear him. “You don’t want to be cut short if it’s a…” He didn’t say it, but he didn’t need to. 

“But it _can’t_ be.” Frank hissed, feeling his own forehead with the back of his hand. His hand was as hot as the rest of him, so he couldn’t tell if he was burning up or not; but his clothes did feel suffocatingly hot, and he could feel sweat starting to tickle the back of his neck. 

“How long ago was your last heat?” Copper asked ever so quietly, turning to pick up his satchel from the seat beside him. 

“Only two months ago.” Frank’s heats were unpredictable, and he was still getting used to them. Sometimes he could go six months without a heat, and sometimes they came with the expected four months between them. He’d once only managed three months before, but _two_ months? That was only eight weeks, he couldn’t possibly be due again. 

“Take this.” Copper unscrewed the child safety cap off a bottle of pills and shook a tablet into his palm. “Then get yourself home and call Gerard and tell him he can’t drop by today.” Copper spoke quietly still, but his voice had gone firm. He was about as unalpha-like as it was possible to be, but if Frank was going into heat then the only way to make him listen was to be as commanding as possible.

Frank was still disbelieving, but he took the suppressant and swallowed it dry anyway. Copper never really had to use them anymore, because his heats were so regular, but he carried them around anyway in case anyone else needed them in the same way that Frank knew girls carried around emergency tampons. The suppressant could only hold a heat at bay for a couple of hours at most, but it would be enough to get him home and safely locked in his room. 

Frank waited for the tablet to start taking effect, breathing deeply to remain calm until it did. After twenty minutes he began to feel cooler, only just realising his heart had been racing when it calmed down. The sweat on the back of his neck began to feel cold and sticky and he wiped at it with a grimace. 

“Alright guys, we’ll take a quick cigarette break.” Their professor said as he reached the midway point of his slides. He looked at the clock and told them all to be back in ten minutes, then turned to fuss over the projector at the front of the room.

Frank seized his chance to escape without drawing attention, and with Copper at his side, he hightailed it out of the lecture theatre. 

“Do you need me to walk home with you?” Copper asked anxiously as they walked straight outside. 

“Nah, I’ll be fine.” Frank insisted, forcing a smile. He was more than capable of taking care of himself, and Copper had an oral assignment to give that afternoon that he’d been working hard on for weeks. Frank knew that if he let him walk him home, Copper would just end up staying with him out of concern. 

“Are you sure?” The redhead still looked doubtful, his eyes full of worry. “I’ve never known you come into a heat so fast, it’s going to be brutal.” He warned him. Copper’s first heat had been similar, which wasn’t unusual for young omegas. But Frank was completely different; his first heat had crept up so slow that it took weeks to fully emerge, and in that time he’d been in and out of hospital thinking he was terribly sick. It took the doctors ages to realise his fever wasn’t a fever at all, because he’d never exhibited any signs of being an omega before then.

“Usually it’s the first heat that comes on like this.” Copper explained quickly as they walked together to the main gates of the campus. “It can really take it out of you, even if you are sort of used to it by now. I’ll stop at the store on the way home and get some supplies.” Copper grabbed Frank’s wrist as they reached the gates and pulled him to face him, making sure he was paying attention. 

“You’re sure you’ll be okay going back alone?” He asked anxiously. “Why don’t you get a taxi?”

“I’ll be fine.” Frank insisted, who was feeling much better after taking the suppressant. He could still feel a niggling sort of energy deep inside, and he knew that he’d be a fool to ignore it, but he could walk home at least. “I’ve got time to get back before the pill wears off.”

“Make sure you take the main roads at least.” Copper said firmly, grabbing Frank’s hand as he went to walk away and pulling him around again. “I’m _serious_ Frank.” 

Frank sighed and rolled his eyes, but his impatience was entirely to do with his desire to get home and not at all because he was sick of Copper worrying. He kissed his cheek gently and squeezed his fingers, giving him a tight smile. “I promise I will. Good luck with your presentation later, and I’ll see you when you get back… Pick up some of that guava juice I like, won’t you?” 

When it came to heat supplies, the important thing was ensuring that energy levels weren’t allowed to slump dangerously low. Frank saved all his favourite treats for his heats, to give himself the best shot of staying hydrated and full of food at a time when his mind was focused on only one thing. 

“I will.” Copper assured him, watching him go with a worried gaze. “Message me when you get home!” 

Frank waved a hand up without looking back to show he had heard, and then continued on his way. 

The suppressant and the freezing wind kept Frank’s heat in check, and he walked home as fast as he could, head low to avoid looking at anyone he might pass. He considered messaging Gerard as he walked, but his fingers were numb even where they were stuffed into his pockets, so he didn’t want to bare them to the cold just to type on his phone. He would do it when he got in, he swore to himself, even as another little voice in his head wondered whether he would at all… 

When Frank got home, he chucked his coat and scarf onto the hook by the door and wandered into the kitchen to warm himself up with a cup of coffee. The two other boys they shared their house with were very rarely around, having graduated a year ago and working full time jobs. Frank took advantage of having the house to himself to whack the heating up as high as he liked, and took his mug of coffee up to his bedroom with him.

The suppressants were still keeping him composed, and he sat down on his bed and put on a movie, half wondering whether it had all just been a false alarm. He sipped his coffee and took his phone from his pocket, quickly letting Copper know that he was home and safe. He then opened up a message for Gerard, but he hesitated before he could type anything. 

Maybe he was just being paranoid… Maybe it wasn’t a heat at all. What was the likelihood that a heat so swift would suddenly happen just days after he finally met someone he was really, honest to God interested in? He didn’t want to risk losing his chance to get to know Gerard more by jumping the gun.

In the end, he put his phone down and turned his gaze to the movie instead, promising himself that at the first sign that he was wrong, that he really _was_ in heat, he would message Gerard after all and cancel their plans.

Frank settled down on his side, his coffee mug steaming away on his bedside table, and tried to focus on his monitor. He didn’t even remember what movie he had chosen, but was glad to see Young Frankenstein playing. It was one of his favourites, and often something he chose when he was ill or in need of comfort. 

For a while, he lay quietly, half watching the film and half dozing. The suppressants could last up to several hours, depending how intense the heat was that they were trying to keep at bay, but Frank hoped that he simply didn’t need them.

He didn’t really notice himself growing hot again, assuming it was because he had turned the heating up so high in the house. When he began to sweat, he simply pushed his duvet away and tried to concentrate on Young Frankenstein, but then something hit him… Gene Wilder, who was cradling The Monster to his chest and exclaiming “ _this is a nice boy, this is a good boy. This is a mothers angel”_ was suddenly, unexpectedly, _unbearably_ attractive. His eyes, so dazzling even in black and grey, cut a spike of heat straight to Frank’s core and the words _good boy_ made his pulse quicken. 

“Oh no…” He whispered, fumbling for his computer mouse so he could turn the movie off quick. He had never had a thing for Gene Wilder before (okay, well there was _one_ time when he sort of had the hots for Willy Wonka but he’d been eleven and was pretty sure it was because of the allure of a lifetime of chocolate and not because of the actor), but the silly spoof movie was suddenly looking a bit too much like porn in his lust addled brain and he couldn’t ruin a childhood favourite just like that.

When Frank turned it off, the room felt unbearably quiet, so he raced to put on some music or something instead. He swallowed hard, really burning up now, and tried to find something soothing and not at all sexy, but he just couldn’t _think_.

In the end, he gave up with a low groan of frustration and flopped onto his back, tossing the mouse back onto the desk. He suddenly wished that he hadn’t turned the heating up, because he was unbearably hot. He pulled his shirt over his head and dropped it to the floor, then wriggled out of his trousers too. When that still didn’t feel like enough, he removed his underwear for good measure and splayed out, nude, across the bed. 

There was no doubting it now. He was in heat, and there was nothing he could do about it. He only hoped that it would end fast, since it had started so suddenly. He grabbed for his phone, opening up a message to send to Gerard and began to type- 

_G, don’t come over today, I’ve_

Frank paused, his pulse racing. He looked at the few words he’d written and then hit the back button, deleting them all. He licked his lips, swallowed hard and tried again. 

_G, lets see each other in a few days instead_

Frank grimaced and deleted it even quicker. He was trying to message fast, but everything sounded off in his head. He wanted to let Gerard down gently, so as not to risk ruining all chances with him. 

_G, I’m really sorry but_

No. That wasn’t right either. Frank closed his eyes and groaned, his skin tingling and itchy all over. He wished Gerard was with him to help him; he imagined him holding him in his arms and running a cold cloth over his skin, taking care of him like he had last night after the battle. 

_G_ , he tried again, _can you come over now? I got out of uni early._

Frank didn’t have time to worry about what he was doing before he hit send. He knew that Copper would not approve, but he couldn’t imagine why. He couldn’t think of anything better than having Gerard round right now.

The alphas reply came so quickly that Frank went all dizzy and giddy to see his name flash up on his phone screen. 

_Sure_ the reply read, _I’ll head over now_. 

Frank moaned quietly and rolled onto his front, so excited he could barely breathe. He wasn’t sure how far away Gerard was exactly, but he’d surely be there within the hour and Frank _couldn’t wait_. He rocked his hips forward slightly, grinding into the bed without really meaning to. His heats usually lasted a few days, starting with irritability and lack of concentration, then a day of nesting, and then a day of being unbearably horny… already though, he seemed to have jumped straight into the horny part and Frank could only hope it wouldn’t last long.

Whilst he waited for Gerard, he tried his best to keep himself from rutting into his mattress like… well. Like an omega in heat. But it was useless. He was hard in an instant, his cock leaking precome that smeared against his sheets. 

He thought deliriously over how it was a good thing he hadn’t thrown them into the wash that morning after all, and then moaned when a particularly good thrust made him start to grow wet between his cheeks.

By the time Gerard arrived, Frank was barely holding onto his faculties. His desire to simply be washed off with a cool, damp cloth had morphed into an entirely more salacious want. When the doorbell rang downstairs he groaned in triumph and seized his phone, his fingers slipping over the screen they were shaking so badly. 

_Key beneath bin get in here now_

Outside, Gerard read the message with a confused frown. He looked around, unsure, but when the street was entirely deserted he shrugged and carefully lifted one of the bins to find the spare door key underneath. He couldn’t imagine what Frank was doing to make him too busy to answer the door himself, but Gerard didn’t start to feel concerned until after he’d let himself into the house and had walked through the hall to the bottom of the stairs.

It was only then that the faintest scent caught his nostrils, sweet and vibrant. It reminded him of iced lemon tea on a roasting hot summer day and knew immediately what it must mean. He paused at the bottom of the stairs, body gone tense, and hoped to whatever higher power there may be that he was wrong. 

“Gerard…” Frank’s voice was strained and desperate when it floated to him from upstairs. “Gerard, please… please, come on…” 

Heat began to spread over Gerard’s skin, like a blanket of electricity that made the hairs on his arms stand on end. He knew that he needed to resist, but he was already walking up the stairs, as if in a dream. There was no way that Frank had come into a heat so suddenly; there was just no way… 

“Frank?” Gerard paused outside his bedroom door and inhaled sharply, his eyelids fluttering. The scent was stronger here, and had a musky tinge to it that smelt like sex. 

_Oh no_.

“Frank, I don’t think I’m going to come in, okay?” Gerard was well aware that he didn’t sound all too sure about that, and that it was imperative that he put on a much more commanding tone. If Frank sensed weakness, he would take advantage all too easily. 

It took Frank a moment to realise what Gerard had said, but then he groaned in distress and rolled onto his back, shaking his head. “No… No, Gee - need you to come in here _right now_.” He all but growled, his skin tingling and prickling all over at the sound of his voice. “ _Please_.” 

“I can’t…” Gerard lay his forehead against Frank’s bedroom door, breathing hard. His pulse had rocketed, and he could tell that he was starting to give off a scent of his own from the way Frank started moaning and whimpering. It was pure torture, to be so close and so desperate, and to still say no. But Gerard was old enough to know that a heat did not mean consent, and however Frank might feel now, didn’t mean he’d feel the same way once it had worn off.

“Do you have everything you need?” He asked weakly, speaking with his lips practically pressed to the wood of the door. “Food, water, toys?”

“I don’t _need_ a toy, I have you!” Frank jumped from the bed, slick dripping down his thighs, and almost stumbled. He could smell Gerard, his scent so warm and intoxicating, and he knew that he wanted him too. It was making him drip… making his knees shake… He felt like he could die if he didn’t get an alpha cock inside him _right now_.

“Gee… Gerard…”

Gerard realised that he could hear shuffling footsteps coming towards the door and he quickly grabbed the handle, leaning back with all his weight so that when Frank tried to open it, it remained firmly shut. 

“Hey… Hey!” Frank realised what was happening and began to rattle the handle, yowling in distress as he kicked and banged the door. “Gerard, _please!_ ”

“You shouldn’t have asked me to come here.” Gerard groaned, feeling both awful and ridiculous as he trapped Frank in his own room. “That wasn’t fair, Frank.”

Frank would have felt bad about it, but his mind was too clouded with desire. He yanked at the door handle, but Gerard was much stronger than him. Knowing that just turned him on more, which in turn weakened him until he could do nothing but slump on the floor and sniffle pathetically. 

“Gee…”

Gerard relaxed when he felt Frank surrender the door. He leaned against it, breathing deep to compose himself. Now that he was completely surrounded by Frank’s scent, he could get used to it to a point… it was still driving him wild, making his heart race and his trousers tighten, but it was nothing he couldn’t resist. He wasn’t a teenager who couldn’t fight their lust, after all, and someone had to keep their head on straight. 

“Frank.” When Gerard spoke again, his voice was much firmer, taking on a stern quality that he hoped would cut through the fog in Frank’s brain. “Yes or no. Do you have food?”

Frank made a low, grumbling sound of protest before finally admitting, “no.” 

“Do you have water?”

Frank looked at his coffee cup which was still full but no doubt stone cold by now. “No…” He confessed, his cock twitching at the stern way Gerard spoke to him. 

“Do you have a toy?” 

Frank scoffed, rolling his eyes. No toy was going to be enough when he had _Gerard Way_ , sirius winner and alpha with no doubt a _massive cock_ stood right outside his door. 

“Frank.” Gerard sounded almost angry. “Yes or no.”

Frank’s cheeks were blazing red, and he had a stubborn, disobedient look in his eyes, but he sighed heavily and nodded. “Yes. Yes alright?” 

“Good.” Gerard sounded relieved, which made no sense at all to Frank. He opened his mouth to try and pitch his case as to why he needed Gerard and nothing else, but Gerard spoke again before he could utter one word. 

“I’m going to go downstairs and get you some food and water. You are going to lock yourself in your room and you are not going to come out until I give you permission, understood?” Gerard knew he had no right at all to order Frank around, but if that boy came out of his room he was afraid of what he might do. 

Frank sounded as happy about it as Gerard had imagined, but with his heat gripping him full force and Gerard the only alpha around, he couldn’t disobey him even if he wanted to. 

“Fine... _Fine_.” He groaned, getting back to his feet on wobbly knees and leaning against the door. He imagined that Gerard was leaning right against it too, their bodies separated only by a couple of inches of wood. “I’ll be good…” He said, softer now, lowering his voice into something sinful and delicious that clawed at Gerard’s senses. “I’ll be so good… and then you’ll take care of me, right?”

Gerard squeezed his eyes shut, his breath shuddering as it was sucked from his lungs. “Yes…” He agreed quietly, though he was sure how he planned to take care of Frank would not match up to the omegas. “Yes, I’ll take good care of you… Now lock the door.” 

There was a minute of silence, but then at long last, Gerard heard the _schnick_ of the lock. Satisfied, he stepped slowly back from the door, swallowing hard and licking his lips. 

“Good boy.” He said firmly, earning a low, hungry moan in return. The sound of it made him shake, and he had to walk immediately downstairs before his willpower crumbled.

In the little kitchen, Gerard sank down at the rickety table and gave himself a moment to collect his composure. He was so hot he could feel sweat building at his temples, and he had to adjust himself in his trousers more than once before he managed to get his erection to lie comfortably. 

His mind was whirring over a dozen questions, trying to make sense of how Frank had come into heat so quickly and why he had decided to tell Gerard to come over rather than the exact opposite. He supposed he had already been too lost to the heat when he’d messaged, so perhaps he hadn’t realised it was happening until it was too late. It was rare but not unheard of, Gerard knew.

It took him a little while, but eventually Gerard felt strong enough to face the upstairs landing again. So, he searched the various kitchen cupboards looking for anything Frank was likely to eat. Nothing really seemed likely; he knew that once an omega was deep into a heat, they wouldn’t eat at all given a chance, not unless their alpha commanded them to, and Gerard couldn’t go into the room to feed Frank; it was far too risky. 

In the end, he simply filled a large glass with water and made a sandwich. Frank didn’t live alone, so no doubt Copper would be back before the end of the day and then he could take over. And if not… Gerard would worry about that later. 

The walk back to Frank’s room he took slowly, careful not to go too fast and immerse himself in the scent that was getting stronger every second, too fast. He placed the plate and glass outside the door and then knocked on it, careful to stand right back. 

“Frank?” He called, carefully holding a neutral expression on his face. “I have some food and drink for you. I want you to open the door and take it, okay?” 

Frank hadn’t moved far, and he gladly came back to the door, unlocking it quickly. When he opened it, he half expected Gerard to have ran away already, so it was a surprise when he opened it a crack and found him stood a little way back, watching him carefully. 

Frank grinned, going to throw the door open and run to him, but Gerard held a hand up quickly and even just that motion was enough to make Frank falter. 

“I know you probably don’t want to eat,” Gerard spoke as calmly as he could motion, “but I’d like you to promise to drink the water.” 

Frank blinked owlishly at Gerard, a pink bar striped across his cheeks and the bridge of his nose. He was breathing so heavily that his chest was visibly heaving, and his skin had glossy sheen to it thanks to how much he was perspiring. 

“Are you coming in?” He asked eagerly, somehow already knowing the answer. 

“Not now.” Gerard hedged, his mouth gone painfully dry now he was facing Frank. He’d needed to see him… needed to be sure he was okay. Now that he could see he was unhurt and was just a bit feverish, he could relax a little bit. 

“Please…” Frank whispered, his head aching from how badly he _wanted_. He didn’t have the strength to beg anymore, and knowing that he was going to be left alone was enough to make him want to cry. “Please Gerard…”

“I said no.” Gerard dropped his voice to a low, warning growl. He let his eyes flash dangerously and Frank immediately curled inwards, looking sheepish. “Take your sandwich and water, and lock yourself back inside.” 

Frank nibbled his lower lip and slowly dropped down to his haunches. He was mostly hidden by the door, just one knee and one arm really visible, besides his blushing face. He reached out to grab the plate and slid it into the room with one finger, then he reached out and took the glass, his eyes fixed respectably at the floor. 

“Thank you…” He whispered, wanting to show how good he could be. He could behave. He could be polite. He would do anything Gerard wanted if he would just come and take care of him, like he’d promised. 

“Good.” Gerard heaved a sigh of relief and nodded, planting his hands on his hips. He waited until Frank peeked up at him again and he bit back a smile at the way Frank shuddered to look at him, his desire coming from him in sweet, citrusy waves. 

“If you need anything more - _other than me_ \- then you can call for me. I will be downstairs.” Gerard made towards the staircase again but then paused, looking at Frank with a serious expression. “If you call me just to ask for physical contact then I will be _very_ upset. Understood?” 

Frank licked his lips and nodded once, his eyes wide. 

“Good boy.” Gerard drifted down the stairs, his calm exterior hiding how wild his heart was racing. Once he’d made it back to the kitchen come living area, he was trembling and he had to take a seat on the sofa furthest from the door. 

The sofa was beside a set of glass doors that opened up onto a garden - if you could call it such a thing. Being a student house, the garden had been left to overgrow and was nothing but a tangle of brambles and weeds. Even so, Gerard pulled the door open and leaned out into the fresh air, inhaling greedily. 

He felt awful for turning Frank away and being so firm with him. But he barely knew the boy… He had met him only two days ago, and he was still so young and inexperienced. He had even said he was a late bloomer, not that Gerard knew how late exactly he had “bloomed”. For all he knew, Frank could have had barely any heats at all before and it was not his responsibility to get him through one. 

Knowing that though didn’t make things any easier… Gerard yearned to go to him. He wished they had known each other longer; wished they had already discussed things like boundaries and desires _before_ Frank had lost his mind to a heat. If he could be sure he would be welcome even after that fog had gone, then he would gladly go to Frank and hold him in his arms. He would kiss him and soothe him, maybe even help him a little bit… A helping hand could be just as satisfying as a toy, with the right experience. 

Gerard ran a hand through his red hair and groaned softly. He couldn’t believe he was even still here, thinking about it. He should have left the city yesterday, as planned, and thought no more about the boy he had rescued on the canal path… why hadn’t he? 

Gerard lit a cigarette and closed his eyes, inhaling greedily. He couldn’t understand what it was about Frank that so compelled him. He felt like the boy was a magnet, pulling him in… no, more than that. Frank was like a sun, and Gerard a hapless planet caught in his orbit. 

A second cigarette followed the first, and then after that Gerard made a coffee. He kept his senses sharp, carefully listening for Frank in case he called, and wandered around helplessly, trying to just pass the time. 

Several hours passed, and then finally, _finally_ , Gerard heard the front door opening as someone arrived home. 

“Frankie!” Copper’s voice was familiar, ringing down the hall. “I’m home!” His footsteps were light but audible, approaching the kitchen first. 

Gerard, who was at the door to the garden, smoking again, hurried to put his cigarette out in the ashtray on the coffee table. He turned just in time to see Copper enter the kitchen, a paper bag in his arms, and then fall short when his eyes landed on Gerard. 

“You.” Immediately Copper bristled, fear radiating from him so strong that it cut through Frank’s scent which had otherwise been filling the house. “What are you doing here?”

Gerard lifted an eyebrow, surprised. Over dinner the night before, Copper had seemed to warm to him, and he’d heard him when he’d made plans with Frank to come again today. 

“Frank asked me to come.”

“I told him to cancel.” Copper looked wary, never taking his eyes off Gerard as he stepped further into the kitchen and put the paper bag down on the table. “Where is Frank?” 

Gerard began to understand why Copper looked so nervous and he sat down on the arm of the sofa, trying to make himself look smaller and less threatening. Copper must have known that Frank was in heat and told him to do the right thing and cancel… It was bewildering to Gerard that Frank hadn’t listened to him. 

“He’s upstairs.” Gerard answered gently. “He messaged me this afternoon saying I should come over earlier. I didn’t know he was… Not until I got here.” 

Copper went pink in the cheeks, his face mortified. He looked Gerard over, trying to find any evidence that he’d taken advantage. He couldn’t, but that didn’t mean he hadn’t. 

“Have you…? Did you…?” Copper paused and swallowed hard, looking distressed. 

“I haven’t even seen him.” Gerard was quick to assure him. “Well… I mean, I have, but for just a second. I took him some water and a sandwich, but we still had his bedroom door between us.” He held his hands up in a sign of peace. “I swear to you, I haven’t touched him. He asked me to, but I haven’t.” 

Copper frowned, unconvinced. He looked Gerard over again and then slowly turned to pick up the paper bag. “I’m going to check on Frank.” He told him softly.

Gerard nodded, making no move to stop him. “I’ll be here.” He said quietly, trying his best to make it sound friendly and not like a threat. 

Copper turned and walked away, calmly at first, but then faster once he was out of sight. Gerard heard his footsteps racing up the stairs and couldn’t blame him for his mistrust. He had been holed up, alone, with Frank for hours. How many alphas could honestly say they wouldn’t have just given Frank what he’d asked for?

Upstairs, Copper knocked on Frank’s door and then tried to enter. He blinked in surprise when he found it locked, and immediately flooded with fear. Had Frank locked himself in? Had he been so afraid? 

“Frankie?!”

“Gee?” Frank sounded exhausted and weak, and when he eventually made it to the door to open it, he immediately fell through it and into Copper’s arms which were already full with the bag. 

“Frank? Jesus!” Copper stumbled and quickly righted himself, awkwardly freeing one arm so he could wrap it around Frank and usher him back into his room. As he entered, his senses were flooded with scent and he had to shake his head to clear it. 

The room stank of sex. 

No… that wasn’t quite right. Copper inhaled again and felt relief knock him dizzy. There was only Frank’s scent in here, cloying and sweet. There was no interweaving scent of an alpha, and Copper had to stunningly admit that Gerard had been telling the truth. 

“Gee… Where’s Gee?” Frank mumbled, leaning heavily on Copper as he half dragged him back to the bed. 

“Gee?” Copper lay Frank down gently onto his bed which was a mess of blankets and pillows. He owned only one toy - a silicone replica of an erect alpha cock, knot and all, and it was lying forgotten in the sheets. The black silicone had a powdery white look to it from all the slick that had dried on it, and Copper had to assume that Frank had got the worst of his lust sated by now.

“Gerard.” Frank clarified, sounding tired and impatient. “He… He went away?”

“No he’s still here.” Copper sat down beside Frank on the bed and gently arranged his limbs for him so that he was lying down comfortably. Frank looked wound up and tense, his hair a mess and his thighs still damp. He had streaks of dried come all over his chest and stomach, but he seemed to be calming down now. Copper had never known him to have a heat so intense, though he’d certainly seen him in a state like this several times before so it didn’t phase him. 

“I got you your juice.” Copper pulled the guava juice out of the bag and handed it to Frank. “Have you drank at all since college?”

Frank opened the juice and began to drink from it, a sure sign that the worst was over. He guzzled it down with soft, breathless sounds of delight, and didn’t stop until the bottle was half empty. 

“I drank…” He panted once he’d finally lowered it from his lips. “Gerard brought me water.” He waved a hand to an empty glass on the floor and Copper nodded, surprised again. He wanted to understand exactly what had happened, but Frank was too exhausted and Copper could well understand that it was not the time to start asking questions. 

“Do you think you’ve come through it?” He asked gently, brushing his fingers through Frank’s hair to try and tame it a little. “Shall I run you a bath?” 

“Please.” Frank nodded, cuddling up into Copper’s side for a moment. “Can I see Gerard?” He asked quietly, closing his eyes as he lay his cheek down on Copper’s shoulder. “I need to apologise.”

“Apologise?” Copper frowned, tenderly caressing Frank’s jaw. “For what?” 

Frank hesitated, his cheeks going hot. He didn’t want to tell Copper how awful he had been, but there was no point in trying to hide it. “I… I asked him to come over.” He said quietly, so quiet that Copper had to strain to hear him. “I begged him to… to help, ya know?” He coughed awkwardly, knowing that Copper would know exactly what he meant. “He said no but I kept pushing and… and I feel awful. I was like a beast.” 

Copper sighed heavily and shook his head, hushing Frank and rocking him gently. His mind was reeling over the confirmation that Frank had thrown himself at Gerard and the man… the _alpha_... had ignored all of his own instincts to not only refuse, but sit patiently downstairs until Copper had got home. 

“Let's get you cleaned up.” He said gently, well used to taking care of Frank after his heats by now. “And then you and Gerard can see each other.” 

Copper dropped into what Frank affectionately referred to as his “mommy mode” and got busy running him a nice cool bath and cleaning up the mess he’d made of his room. He helped Frank into the bath once it was full, and left him long enough to strip and remake his bed for him, and clean and tidy away his toy. There was no squeamishness on his part; omegas often had to take care of one another, and he and Frank were best friends. 

Once his bedroom was back to a semblance of order, he met Frank in the bathroom with some fresh pyjamas and gently washed his hair for him. 

Frank left the bathroom feeling fresh and clean, and utterly exhausted. He allowed Copper to tuck him into his fresh bed, the paper bag full of all his favourite snacks held in his lap. 

“I’ll send Gerard up.” Copper promised him, squeezing his hand before disappearing downstairs. 

This time, when he entered the kitchen he was feeling much more calm. He looked at Gerard curiously, walking over to the armchair opposite the sofa where Gerard was still sat, watching him. 

“I must apologise.” Copper said slowly, sitting down and clasping his hands in his lap. “I didn’t mean to act like you had… I was just worried and…”

“I know.” Gerard said gently, offering a smile. “I understand completely. In your position I’d have been worried too.” He paused a moment, waiting, and then when Copper didn’t speak he asked softly, “is Frank okay?” 

Copper smiled then, nodding. “He’s fine. Just tired.” He picked awkwardly at a thread on his jeans and sighed deeply. “I… I hope I don’t speak out of turn but… I don't know many alphas who would have done what you did today.” He said quietly. “Made sure he was hydrated and fed and then just… left him. To have sat here all day knowing… that must have been difficult.” Copper liked to believe that Ray was the sort of man to act like that, but he was the only other person he could confidently say wouldn’t have jumped Frank’s bones at his first request. 

Gerard smiled faintly, shrugging. “My brother is an omega.” He explained, a tinge of sadness coming into his eyes. “I had to take care of him a lot when we were growing up and… and I know a thing or two about how to handle a heat.” 

Copper was surprised to hear it and he couldn’t stop himself from smiling. Most siblings presented the same way, but knowing now that Gerard had an omega brother settled something in Copper. He decided he did like Gerard after all, and thought that maybe he could finally understand him a little bit. 

“I see.” He nodded, his eyes gone warm and kind. “Then I suppose I would just like to say thank you… for being so…” Copper waved a hand, searching for the word. “Kind?” 

Gerard chuckled and shrugged, his cheeks going faintly pink. “It was nothing.” He insisted. “Am I… Okay to see Frank now?” He didn’t want to leave without checking in on him, and he was relieved when Copper nodded and motioned his hand towards the kitchen door. 

“He’s waiting for you.” 

Gerard thanked him and got to his feet, smoothing out his clothes unnecessarily as he walked out of the kitchen and back upstairs. The scent of Frank’s heat lingered slightly, but it was nowhere near as strong as before. When he knocked on his bedroom door, and was given permission to enter, he was relieved to find that the room mostly just smelt of soap and washing detergent. 

“Hello Frank.” Gerard couldn’t stop himself from smiling when he saw him at long last, sitting up in bed with a dozen bags of snacks all around him. He was in the middle of devouring the sandwich Gerard had made for him earlier, and that filled Gerard with an unexpected warmth. “I’m glad you seem to be feeling better.”

“Gerard…” Frank blushed all the way down his throat, his eyes going sheepish. He looked down at his lap, shame coming from him so strongly that it almost knocked Gerard off his feet. “Thanks for coming to see me.”

Gerard pulled Frank's computer chair over to the bed and sat down, smiling warmly at him. He reached out to touch his hand, brushing his thumb across his knuckles and making Frank look at him in surprise. 

“How are you feeling?” Gerard asked gently, feeling awful to see such humiliation in Frank’s gaze. 

Frank’s tongue felt too big for his mouth all of a sudden, Gerard’s hand on his making him go all giddy. It took him a while to find his voice, his eyes bright and apologetic. 

“I feel okay.” He said honestly. “Just… Just embarrassed.” His voice went weak and slightly high pitched. “I’m so sorry that I… God, the way I’ve acted I… I’m so, so sorry Gerard.” 

Gerard inhaled deeply, letting Frank’s apology sink in. It felt good to hear it, though he didn’t want to hear Frank sound so upset. He held his hand properly, lacing their fingers and squeezing gently. 

“You know that what you did was awful, don’t you?” He asked quietly, not wanting to upset Frank further but needing him to understand the impact of his behaviour. “I’m not mad Frankie, but… God, the position you put me in… That was unfair.” 

Frank flooded with guilt and shame, so intense that it was all he could do not to hide beneath his covers. He nodded his head, his eyes fixed on his lap as he hunched inwards, ashamed. “I know.” He whispered. “And I’m really sorry. I just wasn’t thinking straight and-”

“No.” Gerard stopped him, still talking gently but the word was enough to make Frank’s bones rattle. “I don’t want to hear that… I wasn’t thinking straight either, when I walked up here to find you in the middle of a heat. But that doesn’t mean we get to behave however we like. We are stronger than our instincts Frank, we _must_ be, or we are no better than animals.”

Frank nodded along to Gerard’s words, wishing desperately that the bed would suddenly swallow him up. He hadn’t been told off since he was a little kid and it made his skin crawl uncomfortably. It was only Gerard’s grip on his hand and the tender way he drew patterns on his palm that kept him grounded. 

“I’m sorry Gerard… It will never happen again.” 

Gerard sighed deeply and nodded, satisfied for now. He leaned in close and cupped Frank’s chin in his hand, turning his face delicately towards him. “Look at me…” He said quietly, waiting until Frank found the courage to lift his eyes. He looked heartbroken, and that made Gerard’s chest ache. 

“I’m not angry at you.” He told him again, lifting his other hand so he could cradle Frank’s jaw too, brushing his thumb beneath his lips. “I was just… so afraid that I would lose control.” He whispered. “That I would end up taking something that isn’t mine to take… something you wouldn’t want to give.” 

Frank blinked in surprise, gazing into Gerard’s warm, hazel eyes. His stomach swirled with heat, Gerard’s words making him feel more desired than he’d felt all day. He leaned in closer, his gaze softening until he was looking at Gerard through his lashes. 

“How do you know I didn’t want to give it?” He asked quietly, fairly certain that he wanted to give Gerard _everything_. 

Gerard smiled faintly, his thumb pressing gently against Frank’s lower lip. “That’s the point, Frank.” He purred. “I won’t know, until we can talk about it… when you _are_ thinking straight.” 

Frank pouted against Gerard’s thumb, considering. “That same page you were on about yesterday…” He said slowly, inhaling deep when Gerard suddenly came in close, their lips brushing. “That’s what you meant.”

“Exactly.” Gerard chuckled, glad that Frank finally understood. “I won’t pretend I don’t feel some sort of… connection to you Frank.” He whispered, going serious again. “But if you put me into the position you did today again then… Then I’m sorry but, we won’t be able to see each other again.” 

The thought of losing Gerard made Frank’s stomach clench painfully and he reached out with both hands, tangling them into Gerard’s crimson hair. He closed the gap between them, kissing him with hunger. 

“I won't.” He promised. “I won't, I swear.” 

“I trust you, Frank.” Gerard wasn’t sure why, but he did. He kissed Frank back, slowing him down with long, indulgent pulls against his mouth. “Don’t prove me wrong.” 

Frank shivered and shook his head, leaning back as he melted into the kiss. Gerard came with him, joining him on the bed and making Frank go dizzy with want. He forced himself to keep it in check, just in case it was the lingering effects of his heat and Gerard would get upset again, even though it was torture to keep his hips down on the mattress and to only open up his mouth to Gerard when his tongue sought entrance. 

“Will you be my fighter?” He asked dreamily, stroking his fingers down the back of Gerard’s neck and feeling a rough point of texture beneath his fingers. It was one of the stars of the canis major brand, and Frank had to suppress a moan when he brushed his fingers further over it. “Please…”

Gerard couldn’t stand much more pleas today, not when Frank uttered them so sweetly. He shook his head, trying to clear it, but it was impossible with Frank’s lips on his own. Did he want to be his fighter? He wanted to protect him, yes. God, he wanted that more than anything. He wanted to stand beside him and keep anyone from ever hurting him, especially if it meant he got to carry on kissing him like this. 

“I…” Gerard hesitated and then fell quiet again, kissing Frank instead of answering. 

Frank sensed that he wasn’t going to get an answer tonight, but he wasn’t getting a refusal either and for now, he decided, that was enough.


	4. Big guns

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter includes semi-public sex and Frank being a moron. 
> 
> Enjoy! XD

“Did he say where he’s taking you?” Copper asked curiously, watching Frank dress from where he was sat, cross legged on his bed. 

“Not specifically, just… out.” Frank buttoned up his black shirt and turned side on to look at his profile in the mirror that hung on the inside of his wardrobe door. “He said he felt weird that he’d never taken me on a date. Like, we’ve skipped a few steps.” Frank tassled his fingers through his hair and pulled a face. “Do I look okay?” 

“You look very handsome.” Copper assured him, his eyes twinkling. “How many steps have you skipped exactly?”

Frank glared at Copper in the mirror, fighting against a smile. “We haven’t slept together, if that’s what you’re asking.” 

Copper held his hands up in a mock-innocent gesture, though his grin was still mischievous. “I wasn’t asking.” He insisted, though his implications had been obvious. “You’ve just seen a lot of each other the past few days, that’s all.” 

Frank rolled his shirt sleeves up and nudged the wardrobe door shut with his foot, turning to smirk at Copper. “Yeah well… He has some weird hang ups about having sex without going on a date first or something.” He shrugged, acting as though it didn’t bother him even though he’d been practically _starving_ to get laid ever since his heat. “I think he still feels like he’d be taking advantage but I can’t tell you how bad I want it.” 

“You don’t need to tell me, you reek of it.” Copper scoffed, his eyes playful rather than malicious. “Well, maybe tonight will be your lucky night then. Just remember to put some music on or something, I don’t want to listen to you two getting it on.” 

“Like I don’t hear you and Ray _all the time_.” Frank retorted, rolling his eyes. “If I get laid tonight then I expect to hear you cheering me on.” 

Copper snorted with laughter and launched a pillow at Frank’s head. “Oh please! The last thing you need is a cheerleader. I’ve heard you with your one night stands.” Copper rolled onto his front and propped his head up on his hands, his feet flicking back and forth in the air behind him. “Pretend you’re all macho all you want, but you love the D and I know it.” 

Frank considered that, his lips fighting against a smile. Not too long ago he would have tried to deny it, as if bottoming was somehow shameful. But when he considered taking Gerard… that just sent a hot shiver down his spine and put a giddy smile on his face, and any sense of shame was completely overpowered by the simple desire to _please_. He wanted to make Gerard feel good with his body, and he didn’t care who knew it. And if he _did_ manage to get Gerard between his legs, his smug delight at the fact would not be something he’d want to hide.

Copper cocked his head at Frank and groaned, laughing at the look on his face. “God, you really do have it bad don’t you?” He pushed himself up into a sitting position and then slid from the bed. “On second thoughts, do us all a favour and go to his place tonight okay? I don’t think this house is structurally sound enough to handle you and him going at it for the first time.” 

Frank didn’t even try to hide his grin at that. He was too busy enjoying the mental image of him and Gerard doing anything remotely sexual to feel offended by the crude way Copper teased him. 

He was still thinking about it when the doorbell rang and his stomach immediately erupted in butterflies. Copper glanced over his shoulder at Frank’s bedroom door and chuckled. “Sounds like Prince Charming is here.” He skipped over to Frank and fussed with his hair and his collar, straightening him out and making sure he looked perfect before he pushed him helpfully to the door. “Good luck, have fun, don’t do anything I wouldn’t do!” 

Frank was too dumbfounded to say anything, feeling suddenly nervous even though he knew he had no reason to be. He drifted downstairs in a daze, his heart racing as he walked to the door. He had no idea what to expect when he opened it, and somehow it was still a shock to find Gerard standing on the doorstep, dressed in his usual overly long scarf with a yellow cab waiting behind him. 

“Hey.” He grinned when he saw Frank, leaning in to brush a kiss to his cheek that made Frank’s knees go weak. “Ready to go?” 

“Uhuh.” Frank rushed to pull on his coat and scarf - the red and black one he’d been given by Gerard - and then joined him outside. Even though they’d spent all the past week together, when they weren’t working, things felt different. They weren’t just hanging out, this was a real _date_. This was honest to God proof that they were both interested in something more than just friendship, and that made Frank feel hot and funny all over. 

“I thought we could go out for dinner first, are you hungry?” Gerard looked Frank over with an approving gaze and made Frank’s cheeks flare pink. He nodded eagerly, even though his stomach had tied itself into knots and he wasn’t sure he could eat a thing. He glanced over his shoulder as they climbed into the back of the cab and laughed when he saw Copper watching from his bedroom window, waving heartily at them with Ray right behind him. 

“Bye.” Frank mouthed, waving back with a sheepish smile of his own. He felt all shy and girlish all of a sudden, and when the cab door shut and they began to move off, he lowered his gaze and studied his shoes. He was too nervous to reach out and take Gerard’s hand, but the older man seemed to have no such qualms and almost immediately he reached across the backseat to lace his fingers through Frank’s. 

“You okay?” He asked, sounding light and cheerful in a way Frank hadn’t really heard him before. 

“Yeah.” Frank peeked up at Gerard and couldn’t stop himself from grinning when he saw how happy he looked. “A little bit nervous… kinda.” He admitted, laughing a little when Gerarard looked surprised. “I’ve never been on a real date before.” 

“Really?” Gerard couldn’t help but feel delighted at the news. It felt good to know he was going to be Frank’s first proper date, and a little possessive streak in him wondered whether he’d be the _only_ person to take him on a real date. “I promise it’s easy.” He chuckled, squeezing Frank’s hand. “We’ll have dinner, then I have a little surprise for you. Nothing scary, I promise.” 

Frank hoped the surprise included taking their clothes off. 

“I think I can handle that.” He squeezed Gerard’s hand back and then slowly brushed his thumb over his knuckles. He could smell Gerard’s cologne, a different one to usual, and suppressed a pleased smile when he realised that Gerard was probably trying to impress him. Beneath it, he could smell his now-familiar scent, warm and inviting, and his stomach swirled again.

He could feel that he was giving off his own pheromones, though he wasn’t sure how he knew. It was like a warm sensation around his neck and his wrists, barely noticeable. Frank had no idea what he must smell like to Gerard, but it must be good, because he could see the way Gerard’s pupils had dilated, making his own pulse quicken. At this rate, he wasn’t sure they’d make it through dinner. 

They were mostly quiet during the cab ride, but the silence was comfortable. Frank gazed out the window at the passing scenery and stroked his fingers idly over and around Gerard’s hand. He had no idea where they were going or what to expect, but the promise of a surprise made his stomach swirl pleasantly. 

The heart of the city was just a few miles away, and within ten minutes they were sat in the usual traffic that got jammed up through the main thoroughfare. There were plenty of fancy restaurants around here, and Frank wondered which one Gerard had chosen for them. He hoped he had dressed up enough - having no idea what to expect, he’d gone for a relatively safe smart casual look with jeans to go with his black button up shirt. He had worn converse rather than smart shoes, and he quickly looked at Gerard’s feet to see what he was wearing. Jeans, he was relieved to find, fitted ones too, and a pair of heavy looking black boots. Frank relaxed, hoping that meant he shouldn’t expect silver service. 

With the traffic, it took a little while to get to their destination, and the first thing Frank noticed was The Oracle stadium, towering above them in all its glory on the other side of the street. Large LED screens coated the bottom half of the stadium, displaying montages of battles to a blaring soundtrack of orchestral music. It filled Frank with excitement to be so close, and he almost wandered over the road towards it before Gerard’s hand found his and pulled him back. 

“Do you like sushi?” Gerard asked him brightly, turning him to face the restaurant he’d brought them to. It was a sushi place Frank had been to once before when he was younger, right before seeing one of the big fights at The Oracle. It had tables set up in the window so you could eat and look at the stadium at the same time, and that was enough to have Frank bouncing on the balls of his feet. 

“Sushi sounds great!” He beamed, following Gerard through the door. “I’ve been here once before ages ago. Do they still do the cheesecake mochi?” He asked eagerly. 

“I think so.” Gerard laughed at Frank’s enthusiasm and waited with him until a server met them at the door. “I have a reservation under Gerard Way.” He told the girl who gave them a bright, pretty smile and immediately led them away from the windows. 

Frank looked longingly over his shoulder, but soon cheered up when they were seated right at the long counter that faced the kitchen. It put them as close to the chefs as it was possible to be, and was a coveted spot that Frank knew was usually booked out weeks in advance. He looked at Gerard in surprise, wondering how he’d managed to wrangle them such a good spot and grinned as Gerard took his coat and scarf for him, and then helped him up onto the stool seat. 

“You rich or something?” Frank whispered cheekily to him as Gerard handed their coats to the server and then lifted himself gracefully onto the seat beside Frank’s. 

“Not at all.” Gerard said, though it was surely a lie. Frank knew that Sirius winners got a substantial cash prize, and Gerard didn’t seem the type to have blown it all. “My name is sometimes good for pulling a few strings… especially this close to The Oracle.” 

Frank instinctively looked over his shoulder again, smiling at the bright lights outside the window. There was no big fight on tonight, but sometimes practice fights went on in the arena. He wondered if there was anything worth seeing there tonight but quickly put that thought to one side. Gerard clearly had their evening all planned out and Frank was more than happy to go along with whatever that was. 

“You know, it’s kind of sexy that you used your reputation to get us this table.” He smirked as he looked back at Gerard, unfolding his menu with a little wink. Gerard looked surprised for a second, but then he laughed and grinned back at Frank, his cheeks faintly pink. 

“Don’t get too used to it. I’m nowhere near as famous as you seem to think.” He tried to insist. 

“I think you are.” Sirius winners, even ones from a long time ago, would never fade into obscurity completely. “But that’s not why I’m attracted to you, don’t worry.” Frank had no idea where his confidence to talk like that came from and he quickly moved his gaze away, looking at his menu instead. There were dozens of little dishes to choose from, listed in columns of meat, fish or veggie sushi. There were also some hot dishes available, and an entire page just for desserts. 

“Order as much as you like.” Gerard told him as he unfolded his own menu, though he didn’t look at it, too busy gazing at Frank. “It’s on me, and this place makes the best sushi. We could even try one of everything, if you wanted.”

Frank laughed and shook his head, his eyes wide. “I don’t think I could even eat _half_ of everything on here without exploding.” He scoffed, though everything did look really good. “I don’t really eat meat, so that whittles things down a bit…” He folded away the column of meat choices and groaned at all the options he had left. “There’s so much I want to try.” 

“Let’s order a few dishes at a time then.” Gerard chuckled, delighted to see Frank looking so torn. He had worried he might bring him here and have him struggle to find anything he liked, that he had found so much as to be unable to make a decision was delightful. And Gerard could sympathise. 

“I don’t even know where to begin…” Frank breathed. 

“How about I order for us?” Gerard offered. “I’ve been here a few times and I have some favourites…”

Frank looked at Gerard and felt his heart skip. There was something oddly adorable about him having favourite dishes at a restaurant and he nodded along gratefully. “Okay, sure.” He agreed readily, eager to see what sorts of things Gerard liked to eat and more than happy to leave all the choosing to him. 

“Is there anything you don’t like the sound of?” Gerard checked as he glanced over the menu. 

“Hmm… Not really.” Frank shrugged. “I do eat fish, but no meat at all. Other than that I’m willing to try anything.” 

“That makes things easy.” Gerard beamed, laying his menu back down and looking up. 

The tables further away from the kitchen had little buttons to press to call over a server, but the table they sat at had no such function. The chefs all faced out into the restaurant, so all Gerard had to do was look up and one immediately caught his eye and nodded for him to go. 

Frank blinked in surprise and stared in open mouthed awe as Gerard reeled off a dozen dishes at once, not even needing to look at the menu. The chef nodded along, not writing anything or down but looking perfectly calm. Once Gerard was done, the chef nodded once more and set straight to work without a word. 

“Now… Drinks.” Gerard looked around and almost immediately the girl from before bounced over to them, smiling wide. “Can we get a bottle of sake please? The house’s own will be fine.”

“Warmed, sir?” The girl asked brightly. 

“Of course.” Gerard nodded, as if it should have gone without saying. “And some water too please.” 

“Yes sir.” The girl gave a little half bow and then strode away, looking super cheerful. Frank wondered if she really loved her job, or if it was serving Gerard that was putting her into such a good mood.

Now that the menus were put aside and there coats and scarfs were gone, Frank was able to look at Gerard with no distractions. He couldn’t stop himself from giving an obvious, slow sweep of his eyes, from the top of Gerard’s head right down to his feet. With his skinny jeans and boots, he was also wearing a pine green button up shirt, open at the collar with the sleeves rolled up to the elbow. Over the top, he was wearing a black waistcoat that pinched in his waist and made his hips look bigger, an effect that had Frank practically dribbling.

“Like what you see?” Gerard teased when Frank stared at him so conspicuously. He ruffled his fingers through his red hair, feeling both bashful and smug all at once. He noticed the way Frank’s eyes were drawn to the brand on his neck, and the way his pupils dilated. It made Gerard’s own hunger simmer heavily in his belly, but it wasn’t sushi he was hungry for. 

“You have to know you’re hot as fuck, right?” Frank didn’t see any point in trying to pretend otherwise. He’d already been caught staring and he was fairly sure he would be caught a million more times before the night was over. 

Gerard laughed softly, his cheeks going warm with a blush. “Believe me when I say the feeling is mutual.” He allowed his own eyes to roam over Frank, unashamed in his attraction. Frank was much younger than him, and it wasn’t like Gerard was usually attracted to twenty-something year olds; but there was something about the twinkle in Frank’s eyes and the strong cut of his jaw and his hands that made him get all hot and bothered. He was certain that by the time Frank was his age, he’d be painfully attractive, and Gerard sincerely hoped that come that time, Frank would very much be _his_.

The arrival of their drinks forced them to stop staring at each other, which was a good thing, because by then their gazes had locked and Frank had forgotten how to breathe. He turned away quickly when the serving girl returned, a blush making his ears and neck go so hot that he couldn’t bear to look at her as she put down their glasses of water and the jug of warmed sake. 

Gerard managed to keep his composure and thanked the girl, and only began to chuckle after she’d left again. “Have a drink with me.” He smiled at Frank, loving the way his face and neck had gone pink with embarrassment. He wondered how much further that blush spread, and fully intended to find out. 

“I assume you’re old enough to drink this?” Gerard hadn’t thought to ask before, so unused to dating anyone who wasn’t his age. He felt a swoop of horror but quickly relaxed when Frank snorted and nudged him. 

“Jesus Gerard. I’m twenty one.” He snorted, mortified that they’d never actually cleared that up properly before. “And you know college students all drink anyway.” 

“I know, but what you do at frat parties and what you do on a date with someone my age…” Gerard shook his head and trailed off, pouring them a measure of sake each into the tiny ceramic cups that matched the pattern on the jug. They were no bigger than egg cups, but sake was potent stuff, especially when it was warm. 

“Frat parties…” Frank shook his head, amused. “Gerard, you read me all wrong.” He said playfully, picking up his little cup. 

“I’m glad to hear it.” Gerard took up his own sake and clinked the two cups together, his eyes amused as he met Frank’s gaze. They sipped their sake, gazes locked, as the alcohol warmed them both down to their stomachs. 

The sake had a clean, slightly sweet taste, that reminded Frank of cut grass and honey, but with a savoury undertone of nuts and rice. He licked his lips and hummed his approval, his gaze dark as Gerard watched him for his verdict. 

“That’s delicious.” He said quietly once he’d licked the remaining taste from his lips. “I’ve never tried it before.” 

“I like to indulge, every now and then…” Gerard refilled their cups and then set the carafe down between them. “Especially on special occasions.” 

“Is this a special occasion?” Frank asked cheekily, sipping his sake slower this time to savour the taste on his tongue. He could tell that it was strong, and he didn’t want to drink too fast and end up drunk. 

“I think so.” Gerard merely nursed his own cup, turning it slowly between his fingers on the countertop. “Our first official date…”

“Here’s to many more.” Frank lifted his cup, heart racing anxiously. He didn’t have the courage to look into Gerard’s eyes as he said it, terrified he was jumping too quickly ahead, but to his relief Gerard just smiled and touched his cup gently to Frank’s with a little _clink_. 

“I certainly hope so, Frankie.” 

Frank was so jittery and ecstatic that he forgot to go slowly and knocked back his cupful of sake in one go. He swallowed it down and swooned on his seat, dangerously close to keeling off the edge. Gerard instinctively leaned in and settled him with a hand on his lower back, his smile fond as he took the empty cup from Frank and slid it away for a moment. 

“Don’t forget to sip your water in between.” He whispered into his ear. “I’m not trying to get you drunk tonight.” 

Frank was pretty sure it wasn’t the alcohol making him feel so woozy, but he obediently sipped at his water anyway. Having Gerard so close, with his hand so low on his back… Frank was aflame with desire, his head swimming pleasantly from how love-drunk he felt.

The first of their sushi dishes began to arrive shortly after, handed over to them directly by the chef. Frank watched with wide, hungry eyes as mini plates of all manner of sushi were laid out between them, some veggie and some fish. Gerard handed Frank a pair of chopsticks and filled a little dish with soy sauce for them to share. 

“Dig in.” Gerard encouraged, adding some wasabi and pickled ginger to the edge of one plate. “I hope you like everything.” 

Frank immediately went for a salmon nigiri, picking it up between his chopsticks and dunking it in the soy sauce before eating it whole. He had no worries about trying to be graceful or take small bites, because whilst he and Gerard had spent time together, Frank had come to learn that Gerard loved watching him eat. And the more enthusiastic he was about his food, the more delighted Gerard became. 

“Good?” Gerard beamed, adding a touch of wasabi to a piece of tuna maki with the end of one chopstick before dunking the whole thing in the soy sauce. 

“Oh God…” Frank groaned, his mouth full. “This is so good.” He had the decency to at least hide his mouth with his hand as he spoke, but he was too excited to wait to swallow before speaking. He so rarely ate sushi, but he loved it, and he was already picking up a crab uramaki before Gerard had so much as tasted his maki. 

“Eat as much as you like.” Gerard encouraged, his eyes bright with joy. “We can order more.” They still had more dishes on order, and as they ate, vegetable tempura, hot chilli squid and tofu gyoza were all handed across from the chef to add to their pile of dishes. 

Frank ate heartily, pausing every now and then to look at Gerard through his lashes and check he wasn’t upsetting him by being so greedy; but Gerard only ever nodded encouragingly at him and Frank would carry on taking something from each and every dish. 

There was something deep inside Gerard, something primal, that made him flood with pride to see Frank eating so well at his expense. He supposed it was the alpha in him; hearkening back to a time when the omega was expected to rear children, and the alpha would go out and hunt to feed them. Buying sushi was hardly strenuous, but Gerard still felt that deep sense of satisfaction to see Frank filling his belly, knowing that there was as much food as he could possibly desire. 

Gerard ate his own sushi much slower, and sipped more at the sake. He kept Frank’s ceramic cup full too, but reminded him gently to sip his water whenever he’d drank more than two cups of sake in a row without hydrating. 

They talked softly between eating, and everytime the dishes began to dwindle down, Gerard would order more things for them to try. It was only when Frank sat back with a long sigh of satisfaction and lay a hand over his stomach that Gerard paused in his ordering. 

“How are you doing?” He chuckled, aching to reach out and touch the soft mound of Frank’s belly which was full of rice and fish. 

“I am so full.” Frank groaned, looking at the few pieces of sushi still left. “But I really want some mochi…” 

“Let's have a little breather,” Gerard suggested, “and then I’ll order you as much mochi as you like.” 

Frank’s eyes lit up and he nodded enthusiastically, laying down his chopsticks and sipping his water slowly. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d eaten so well, and he was perfectly content to relax and watch Gerard polish off what was left. 

“So, tell me a bit more about yourself.” Gerard asked as he picked up a piece of sashimi. “You must be close to graduating college, right?” 

“Uhuh.” Frank rubbed his stomach idly. “I take my final exams in the spring, and then should graduate in the summer.” 

“And what do you plan to do then?” 

“I don’t really know.” Frank confessed with a sheepish laugh. “I always thought I’d go on to be a fighter… That’s always what I wanted, but I guess now I’d have to be a sacrifice.” He pulled a face at first, but then he remembered that he could sacrifice for Gerard and he smiled again. “I guess the big dream was always to end up winning the Sirius trophy…” He admitted, looking at Gerard out of the corner of his eyes.

Gerard didn’t say anything for a moment, focusing on eating his sashimi, but then he looked at Frank and sighed. He didn’t want to ask him what he would do if that never became a reality, far be it for him to squash Frank’s dreams. He tried to remember if he’d ever had a back up plan at that age, and he supposed he hadn’t. 

“You know how that feels, right?” Frank asked softly when Gerard didn’t say anything. “To want to win the trophy… to fight?” 

“I suppose…” Gerard said slowly. “But I know how it feels to win it too.” He looked at Frank, his eyes kind. “I’m not saying be careful what you wish for Frank but…”

Frank wrinkled his nose up, unimpressed. “Oh come on. You’re saying winning the Sirius trophy isn’t the best thing that’s ever happened to you?” He scoffed. 

Gerard raised his eyebrows, surprised. “Not even close.” He said honestly, taking Frank by surprise. “It felt kind of good at the time, I guess, but… That whole world is toxic Frankie. Winning the Sirius trophy, becoming such a big shot over night… suddenly everyone in the world wants to know you, wants to own a piece of you… everywhere you go it’s all champagne and roses on the outside, but on the inside it’s just…” Gerard sighed heavily, struggling for the word and eventually muttered, “hollow.” 

Frank frowned, biting his lip. “Doesn’t sound too bad to me.” He mumbled. 

“Frank, if fighting is your passion then I think that’s wonderful.” Gerard said gently. “And I’m not trying to steer you away from that or anything. In fact, I think it would be great for an omega fighter to win the trophy -”

“I’d be a sacrifice.” Frank interrupted Gerard, shaking his head. “I know I keep saying I want to fight, I just mean it in, ya know, the broad sense.” Frank waved a hand vaguely. “I already told you, I’m useless at fighting. But I can be a good sacrifice - I can be a _great_ sacrifice. For the right fighter.” Frank looked pointedly at Gerard, making the older man sigh. 

“Hey. I mean it.” Frank reached across the counter to touch Gerard’s hand, his cheeks flaming red. “The way you talk about fighting… about protecting the sacrifice and everything… I want to know how that feels. I want to become a unit with you Gee.” 

“Frankie…”

“Won’t you just think about it?” Frank pushed, his tone desperate. “You and I, we could be amazing. I can _feel_ it. No one… No one has ever made me feel like you do.” Frank’s blush was so hot now that he could feel it radiating heat off his face. He lowered his gaze, too embarrassed to look when Gerard turned his head to face him. “Ever since I first presented as an omega, I was so angry about it but… when I’m with you I… I feel good. It makes me feel like _me_.”

Gerard bit his lip, his appetite gone. He lay down his chopsticks and then placed his hand over Frank’s, squeezing gently. “Tell me about it.” He asked quietly, rubbing gentle circles over the back of Frank’s hand. “Tell me about when you realised you were omega…” 

Frank laughed quietly, glancing around to make sure no one was paying them any attention. It didn’t seem the sort of place to discuss it, but at the same time, he didn’t see why not. Most people would have asked long before this; Frank was used to people’s curiosity by now. Being a late bloomer was rare and people seemed to think that made it okay to ask all sorts of questions about it, but Gerard had always just quietly accepted it and never questioned Frank further. It was almost a relief to get it out into the open properly now. 

“I was eighteen,” Frank began, his voice low, “it was the summer just before I started college. I started to get these really awful fevers and nausea, like I was just sick all the time.” He looked up, not quite meeting Gerard’s gaze, and smiled weakly. “I spent a lot of time in hospital that summer. I had all kinds of tests done, and was given a cocktail of different meds. We thought I must have stomach problems or something, or like, something wrong with my digestive tract, ya know? Because I had all these terrible cramps and I couldn’t eat a thing sometimes days in a row.” 

Gerard pulled a face and held Frank’s hand tighter, hating to imagine him so sick. He wished he’d known him then so he could have taken care of him. 

“Anyway… Eventually my doctor had me go for a full CT scan, and they discovered that I had all these like… glands forming.” Frank laughed and grimaced, gesturing vaguely at his body. “Or… I guess they’d always been there but they were only just starting to, I dunno, activate or something. All my cramps were from the glands that…” Frank blushed deeply and lowered his voice further. “Do the uh… you know, the slick.” He whispered, so pink in the face that Gerard ached to kiss him. “And then my scent glands were starting to go all haywire - I hadn’t even known I had any until then. And my fever was like, mini heats, the doctors called them. Where my body was starting to fail in fighting back the heat cycles, which is why I was feeling so sick all the time too. It was like my body was fighting itself.” 

“It must have been a scary time.” Gerard said gently, leaning a little closer and brushing a tender kiss to Frank’s forehead. “How did you feel when you realised what was happening?”

Frank considered for a moment, and then gave a rough laugh. “Honestly? I was pissed off. I didn’t believe it at first, I thought they were having me on. I was sort of… offended.” He admitted, ashamed of himself for it now. “I’d always thought I was beta, and kind of wished I was an alpha so… to suddenly be told oh yeah, you’re an omega and you’re probably going to go into a real heat soon was just shit.” Frank sighed and shook his head. “We had no idea how long I had until I got a full blown heat, and by then I was due to start college anytime. I hadn’t got a place in the halls of residence so I’d signed a contract for a shared house - the college has this rule that all shared houses have to be an equal mix of either omega and beta or alpha and beta. So I was in a house with alphas as the second beta, so then there was this crazy couple weeks before term started where I had to get in touch with the college and tell them what was happening and they had to find me a house that had space for another omega.” Frank pulled a face at the memory, remembering how full of shame he had been at the time. 

“Honestly, I was tempted to just quit college before I’d even begun at that point.” He admitted. “But my friend Jamia - the girl you met at the coffee shop - she persuaded me to go and just check it out, and see what my housemates were like. I was dreading meeting the other omega, but then I met Copper and we hit it off right away.” Frank’s furrowed brow immediately smoothed out and he began to smile, so warm that Gerard grinned right back. 

“Copper is an amazing kid.” He agreed, having warmed to the redhead immensely himself. “He told me he takes care of you a lot. Was he there for your first heat?” 

“Uhuh.” Frank laughed at the memory and sipped some sake to steal his nerves. “Yeah… I knew it was coming but I suppose I was still trying to convince myself it wasn’t going to be so bad. Copper had to come with me to buy my first toy because there was _no way_ I was going alone. And then he took care of me the whole way through that first heat. He sat by my bed like a nursemaid, mopping my brow and making sure I ate and drank… made sure I didn’t take the toy too fast and hurt myself, that kind of thing.” Frank’s blush was back, but he didn’t look anywhere near as embarrassed as he would have once upon a time, telling that story. “After that, we became best friends. I guess you can’t really help someone through something like that and not become close really.” 

Gerard laughed softly along with Frank, his eyes full of love and warmth. “I’m glad you had Copper there.” He couldn’t imagine anyone better to have helped Frank through that first, no doubt terrifying heat. “So you’ve only had three years to get used to this so far?” He added thoughtfully. “I understand now why you find it so challenging.” It was one thing to present during puberty like everyone else, but do so as an adult, so unexpectedly… Gerard couldn’t even imagine.

“I’m starting to accept it now.” Frank quickly assured him, his eyes flicking over Gerard again. “Especially with you around…” He added quietly, before he realised what he’d said and he looked away fast, mortified at himself. 

Gerard blinked owlishly, too stunned to speak. He opened his mouth after a while, but he was still speechless, so he closed it again. He couldn’t imagine how he made anything easier, and from the embarrassment coming from Frank in waves, he suspected it wasn’t the time to ask about it. 

“So.” Gerard cleared his throat and pushed past the awkward silence hanging over them as quickly as he could. “How about we order some dessert then? You wanted the cheesecake mochi?” 

Frank peeked over at Gerard, grateful that he was trying so valiantly to change the subject. Frank still wanted to go and crawl into a hole, but he swallowed hard and pushed aside his humiliation to nod at Gerard. “I’d love some… if that’s okay.” 

“Of course it’s okay.” Gerard beamed, a little pink in the face himself. He grabbed the menu and flicked to the dessert page, finding the selection of mochi. “They have strawberry cheesecake, lemon cheesecake, chocolate and matcha. Which would you like?” Before Frank could answer, Gerard closed the menu again and decided for him. “Let’s get all of them.” 

Frank giggled quietly and nodded, some of his unease melting away. “Okay.” He agreed, glad the awkward moment had passed. 

Gerard flagged down the chef again and ordered all four mochi flavours, with extra of the two cheesecake flavours, and then turned to fill up their sake cups again. He was glad to feel the way Frank was relaxing again and he smiled as he lifted their joined hands so he could kiss his knuckles. 

“I think it’s your turn to tell me about you.” Frank said firmly, his eyes sparkling as he watched Gerard’s lips pout against his knuckles. “Tell me about what you were like when you were my age… When did you realise you were going to be able to fight at The Oracle?” 

Gerard hummed softly, thinking about it before he sat back with a slow exhale. “When I was twenty one…” He said slowly, chuckling. “Well, I was at college back then too. I went to art college, in New York. I always wanted to write my own comic books so fighting wasn’t really on my radar then.” 

“Seriously?” Frank stared at Gerard in surprise, his eyes wide. “So how did you end up fighting at The Oracle by the time you were twenty five?”

“It was actually because of a girlfriend I had then.” Gerard confessed, laughing when Frank’s eyes practically bugged out of his head. “I know, I know. I consider myself to be gay but I dunno… There was something about Eliza that was so…” Gerard trailed off, his eyes going misty with memory before he quickly shook his head to clear it. “She’s the only woman I’ve ever really fallen for.” 

Frank was reeling, but he tried not to show it. His curiosity was piqued and he had a million more questions he wanted to ask. “So she was the one who wanted to fight?”

“Yeah, she was really into these small fry fighting clubs in the city. She sacrificed for a dozen people back then, whoever was about really. I went with her a couple times to watch, and I knew how to fight because my brother had always been into it so we used to have fake spell battles in our backyard.” He laughed softly at the memory. “Anyway, I’ve always been great at things like poetry and writing, and that’s really all a fighter needs to get going so Eliza asked if I wanted to try fighting for her and I was so smitten I didn’t want to say no and…” Gerard shrugged, laying his hands out flat. “The rest is history.”

“What? Oh come on!” Frank laughed, his eyes bright with interest. “The rest is history? What happened? Come on, don’t skimp on me. I told you all about my _glands_.” He sniggered. 

Gerard laughed heartily and cocked his head to one side. “Well, when you put it that way…” He trailed off and turned away long enough to accept the plates of mochi getting passed over by the chef, and then he settled back in his seat again and topped up his cup of sake. 

“There’s really not much more to say.” He tried to insist. “I started fighting for Eliza at the clubs, and it turned out I was really good at it. I have a natural gift I suppose.” He snorted. 

“So how did you end up at The Oracle?” Frank asked eagerly, picking up a strawberry mochi with his chopsticks and dunking it into a little pot of chocolate sauce. 

“Same as most people.” Gerard shrugged, trying one of the green matcha mochi first. “We worked our way up through the club circuit, took part in a few small time competitions and started getting noticed. After we graduated I took a year out of work so we could tour and compete in some bigger competitions and then we got invited to the Sirius tournament.” He looked at Frank and chuckled. “I’m sure I don’t need to go into that.” 

Gerard knew now how much Frank loved spell battles and how avidly he followed the tournament. He had no doubt that Frank had watched his fight at the time, as a child, and had probably gone back to watch it since they’d met. 

Frank blushed guiltily and kept quiet, stuffing his mouth full of mochi. He licked chocolate sauce off his lips and hummed to himself, his eyelids fluttering in delight. 

“I swear I could eat a barrel full of these.” He groaned, going for a lemon one next. He bit it in half and made a quiet, almost obscene noise that made Gerard’s abdominal muscles tighten, and then he turned his gorgeous eyes back on Gerard. “So… Were you and Eliza…” Frank tried to make a motion with his hand but when Gerard just looked confused he whispered, “You know… bonded?” 

“Oh!” Gerard laughed in surprise and shook his head. “God no, we never… No.” He tipped a cupful of sake down his throat, letting it’s warmth compose him. “No I’ve never bonded with anyone.” 

Frank’s ears went hot, and though he couldn’t say why, he filled with delight. Gerard was unbonded, just like him… 

“But you two were so incredible. You were the youngest winner of the Sirius trophy _ever_ , and I’ve watched your fights. You took out the competition like it was nothing!”

Gerard laughed at that and shrugged. “Exactly, so there was no need to bond.” He said simply. It was true that bonded pairs were stronger, but Gerard and Eliza had fought perfectly well just as they were. 

“Honestly…” Gerard suddenly carried on speaking, unsure what was possessing him to continue… maybe it was because Frank had been so honest with him. “Eliza did want to bond… Especially after we won. Most winners take some time out, but she was ready to get right back into the competition circuit. She wanted to be the first unit to win the trophy two years in a row, and she felt like if we bonded, we’d be coming back even stronger than before…” Gerard drank down the last of the sake and then pushed his cup away. 

Frank was watching him quietly, a half eaten mochi ball in his hand. “So… What happened?” He asked quietly. 

“We broke up.” Gerard said simply, giving a tight smile. “The truth was, by then I was really coming to understand my sexuality and I was eager to explore it. I wasn’t sure I could be faithful to Eliza and I didn’t want to hurt her by sleeping with men, and I didn’t want to bond when I couldn’t promise my life to her… We talked about it, and Eliza just laughed and said we should bond for the sake of fighting, not for love or anything like that.” Gerard lifted an eyebrow, his face solemn. “That was when I realised that our relationship had been over for a while. So I packed my bags, left the city and went home for a bit.” 

“Is that why you stopped fighting?” Frank asked quietly, his face crestfallen. He couldn’t imagine someone using Gerard like that, and he could see that it still hurt the older man, deep down inside. 

Gerard looked lost in thought for a while, but then he snapped out of it and smiled warmly at Frank. “It contributed to it.” He shrugged. 

Frank waited for him to elaborate, but Gerard didn’t say anything more. Sensing that he’d pushed him enough, Frank didn’t ask and just smiled as he offered Gerard one of the strawberry cheesecake mochi. “Try one of these, they’re the best.” He grinned. 

By the time the two men left the restaurant, they’d eaten so much mochi that they were both full to bursting. Gerard had to resist the urge to unbutton his waistcoat, and he laughed when Frank grumbled all the way across the road to The Oracle stadium. 

“I swear my coat doesn’t fit anymore.” He complained, his scarf looped loosely around his neck and his coat unbuttoned. “I don’t need to eat again for a week.” He paused outside the main doors to the stadium and looked at Gerard, confused. “What are we doing?”

“My surprise I told you about… this is it.” Gerard inclined his head towards the doors, grinning. “There’s a match on tonight, nothing big, but I got us the VIP booth anyway… If you’re interested.” 

“If I’m _interested_.” Frank repeated, his eyes wide and his smile even wider. “Are you kidding? This is amazing! Gee, I haven’t seen a battle here in years!” He grabbed Gerard’s hand and rushed with him through the double doors into the stadium, his excitement making his scent bright and sweet. 

Gerard inhaled deeply, his pulse quickening. “This way.” He laughed, pulling Frank away from the small crowd of people at the box office and towards an elevator across the main hall. The elevator needed an access code, and Frank watched, awestruck, as Gerard typed in the numbers and the doors pinged open. 

They stepped into the elevator side by side, and the moment the doors closed, Frank turned and flung his arms around Gerard’s neck. He tiptoed up and pressed their lips together like he’d been dying to do all night, catching Gerard off guard so that he stumbled backwards against the wall. 

Gerard’s arms wrapped automatically around Frank’s waist, and he caught up fast. He cupped Frank’s chin in one hand and took control of the kiss, guiding Frank’s head back so he could fit their mouths together perfectly and brush his tongue across the crease of his lips. 

Frank opened up for him instantly, pressing in tight until there was no more gap between their bodies. He moaned when Gerard’s tongue touched his own, his fingers on his jaw warm and commanding, tilting Frank this way and that until he felt completely possessed. 

The elevator moved smoothly up to the top tier of the stadium, and the doors pinged open just as Frank was starting to rut his hips forward against Gerard’s thigh. His jeans were substantially tighter than they’d been on the ground floor, and Frank pulled away with a blush that spread right down his neck. 

Gerard kept Frank close, unconcerned about being seen, but as it happened, there was no one waiting when the elevator doors opened. Gerard could feel Frank’s erection against his thigh and for a moment he was tempted to simply let the doors slide shut again and take Frank home that very instant. He smelt of lust and desire and he was sure he was giving off a scent signal all of his own. It seemed ludicrous to imagine that they would make it through an entire spell battle without pouncing on each other. 

“Are we… getting out?” Frank asked softly against Gerard’s lips, laughing slightly as they hovered in the elevator, still entwined around one another. 

“Yes.” Gerard nodded, though he made no move to do so. He kissed Frank one more time, just to taste the lingering sweetness on his lips, and then slowly he let him go. 

Frank tripped out of the elevator with a dreamy smile on his face, his fingers laced through Gerard’s. 

They had come into a wide open space, brightly lit with fluorescent lights. One wall was entirely made of glass, and when Frank walked over to look out of it, he realised that it overlooked the interior of the stadium. 

“Wow…” Frank breathed, pressing close to the glass to peer down at the battle floor and the tiers upon tiers of seating. There wasn’t much in the way of a crowd, but that didn’t matter to Frank. Just being at The Oracle at all, and with Gerard at his side, was exciting enough. 

“The VIP booth is this way.” Gerard took Frank’s hand and pulled him gently along. The space they were in turned out to be a long, curing hallway that spanned the entire top ring of the stadium. There were various rooms branched off of it, which Frank suspected held conferences for high-flying agencies; but halfway around, they came to what was essentially a ginormous glass box, and Frank had to suppress a squeak of excitement as they entered the VIP booth. 

“Oh my God this is _amazing_.” He whispered, holding Gerard’s hand tight as he gazed around. There were several plush sofas and chairs lined up, looking out of the glass at the battle field. A bar was tucked into one corner, with a rainbow of drinks on offer, and there was even a little table full of food to nibble on. 

“Would you like a drink?” Gerard grinned, heading to the bar first. Frank joined him and gazed at the various bottles on offer, and laughed when Gerard simply poured them both an orange juice. “I think we’ve had enough alcohol for tonight, don’t you think?” 

There was a glimmer of promise in Gerard’s eyes and so Frank agreed without question. Whatever Gerard had in mind, Frank was perfectly content to face it sober. He took his orange juice to the biggest sofa and flopped down onto it, giggling when Gerard joined him, their bodies pressed in close. 

“Think anyone will see if we got it on in here?” He asked cheekily, leaning back on his elbows and spreading his thighs, baring himself for Gerard to look at. 

“I don’t think anyone would see, no.” Gerard smirked, reaching out with one hand to brush over Frank’s stomach. “I’ve booked the booth just for us… I don’t imagine we’d be disturbed.” He began to lean in closer, his hand on Frank’s stomach drifting up towards his chest. Frank’s skin tingled everywhere Gerard’s fingers brushed, even with his shirt between them, and he let his thighs splay even wider apart. 

“Kiss me again?” He asked eagerly, his voice soft and breathless. Gerard was close, but too busy gazing over Frank’s body to kiss him; when he asked though, Gerard immediately looked up to meet his eyes and smiled warmly. 

“Gladly.” He purred, closing the gap between them and capturing Frank’s lips in a slow, indulgent kiss. There was no haste in the way he moved their lips together, or the slow exploration of his tongue behind Frank’s teeth, and by the time they broke again Frank’s toes had curled in his shoes and his eyes were heavily lidded. 

“Oh… you’re good at that…'' He groaned, sinking back into the sofa and curling the fingers of one hand around the back of Gerard’s neck. He played with the ends of his hair, twirling the red locks around his finger, and leaned up again for another glorious, soul searching kiss.

Beyond the glass wall that overlooked the stadium, the echoing sound of the fight being announced over the loudspeakers filtered vaguely into Frank’s ears. He was barely paying any attention, and was far more focused on slowly lifting one leg to hitch around Gerard’s hips than on giving the fight a second thought. He had waited for what felt like an eternity to get Gerard’s body on his, and if they ended up having their first time together right there, then Frank couldn’t be happier. There was something sort of sexy about fucking with a fight going on right next to them. 

Feeling bold, Frank leaned up and pressed his hands more firmly into Gerard’s hair, pulling him in close. His leg tightened around Gerard’s waist and he moaned huskily when he felt the hard press of his erection in his jeans, grinding over Frank’s and making his eyes roll. 

“Oh fuck yes…” He gasped, so excited he could barely contain himself. If Gerard wasn’t pressed so heavily against him he’d have been tearing off his clothes already, but before Frank could ask him to lift up a little, Gerard was already moving, his long fingers making quick work of the buttons of Frank’s shirt. 

“You read my mind.” Frank laughed breathlessly, loosening his grip on Gerard so that he fell back slightly against the sofa cushions and Gerard was able to open his shirt up easily. He brushed the two halves of fabric aside, but didn’t remove the shirt completely. It hung loosely off Frank’s elbows, exposing his torso and shoulders, and the look of dark hunger in Gerard’s eyes was enough to make Frank go weak. 

He sank deeper into the cushions and stretched himself out long, his own gaze lowering as he let Gerard look his fill. He could practically feel the heat of his stare on his skin, roaming over his exposed belly and chest like an x-ray scan. 

“I wasn’t planning to do this here…” Gerard said quietly, so quietly he could have been talking to himself. One hand came to hover over Frank’s stomach, just the very fingertips of Gerard’s fingers brushing over his skin and then spreading wide to become five points of warmth. Frank’s stomach was rising and falling with each breath, and Gerard’s fingers were the only thing his brain seemed capable of focusing on. 

“D - Do… Do what?” He asked breathlessly, lying flat and still, trying hard to look well behaved so Gerard would carry on doing whatever it was he was doing. 

“This.” Gerard said vaguely, still mostly just looking. “I thought we’d just… watch the fight… Watch the fight and then maybe go back to my place…” 

“Do you want to watch the fight?” Frank asked quietly, barely even hearing it as the muffled sound of shouting and spell casting reached them through the glass. 

Gerard looked into Frank’s eyes, his lips playing about a small smile. “Do _you?_ ” He pushed back. 

“Not really.” Frank said honestly, glancing down at Gerard’s hand on his belly again. 

That made Gerard smile, and he leaned in to kiss Frank again, soft and slow and heavy. “Me neither.” He whispered between the presses of their lips, both hands coming to Frank’s waist now, holding him steady as he pushed his body in between Frank’s legs. They were both hard in their jeans, straining against the seam of their flies, and when Gerard ground his hips forward, they both moaned in surprise. 

Frank hadn’t rutted against someone like this for years, not since his first early, awkward sexual encounters, and for Gerard it had been decades… and yet even this most basic, desperate grinding was enough to have them both heating up so fast that Gerard had to pause to tear open his own shirt and waistcoat. 

Frank stared as Gerard exposed his body to him for the first time. He had beautiful, milky skin, and the palest pink nipples Frank had ever seen. They were slightly peaked, and Frank yearned to lean up and lick them, but he didn’t dare without permission first. There was barely a blemish on Gerard’s skin, which made the dark hair that was dusted over his chest and ran down from his navel appear all the darker, stark against the rest of his skin. Frank had only ever seen Gerard as a redhead, or with the bleached white hair when he’d fought in the tournament, it was a shock to realise his natural hair was so black.

“Like what you see?” Gerard asked with a little quirk of his lips. 

Frank realised he was staring and quickly lowered his gaze, trying to be respectful, which was difficult when he was all jittery with lust and desperate for more. “Yes…” He whispered honestly, offering a cheeky grin. “I like it a lot.” 

Gerard laughed softly and started on their jeans next. He had them unbuttoned and unzipped so fast that Frank wasn’t even remotely keeping up, his brain lagging a few seconds behind. His body though was very much on board, and his cock jumped for attention when Gerard hooked his thumb into the waistband of his briefs and pulled them down just enough to expose him. 

“I like what I see too.” Gerard spoke in a way that made him sound awe-struck, like he was admiring a beautiful treasure in a museum and not just Frank... Frank, who in his own opinion, was simply average. He was a little soft around the edges because he snacked too much, and whilst he yearned to be covered in tattoos he only had a scattering so far. His own chest hair was non-existent, and his omega hormones meant his body came up in patchy blushes all over any time he was embarrassed or angry or turned on. But Gerard looked like he wanted to _worship_ him, and Frank was too stunned to question why. 

Gerard smiled fondly when he saw how dumbstruck Frank looked, and he softened his touch as he curled his fingers into his underwear and pulled his erection free. Without thinking, Frank spread his legs even further and lifted his hips in invitation. He could feel that he was growing wet between his cheeks, and it made his blush even worse. 

“So gorgeous.” Gerard purred, circling his thumb over the tip of Frank’s cock. He fit nicely in his palm, and was glistening precome in the slit already. Gerard couldn’t resist the temptation to press his thumb against it, gathering the pearl of liquid onto his nail for a taste. 

Frank’s mouth went slack as he watched, his eyes dark and hungry. Gerard was stroking him in one hand, nice and slow, like he wasn’t even thinking about it, and Frank’s body was singing with pleasure. 

Outside the glass wall, an explosion sounded, and a cheer went up from the crowd. Frank barely even heard it, and simply pushed his hips up so he could watch his cock move through the circle of Gerard’s fingers.

“Want you…” He whispered, his cheeks bright red and his eyes heavily lidded as he watched Gerard sucking his ejaculate from his thumb. “Want you so bad Gee… Wanted you for ages… fuck…” 

Gerard laughed quietly and leaned over Frank, stroking him firmly as he went in for a kiss that had Frank’s head swimming. “Not here.” He whispered against his lips, licking into his mouth briefly and making Frank whine. “No Frankie… M’not taking you here…” 

Frank couldn’t believe that he would work him up so much, that he still had a hand on his cock, and was saying _no_ , and his answering groan of disappointment let Gerard know it. 

Gerard laughed again and kissed Frank silent, giving his erection a firm squeeze. “I didn’t say we can’t have some fun.” He said sternly as he pulled back an inch, his eyes sparkling with mischief. “Don’t worry, I’ll make sure you’re sated.” 

Frank didn’t see how he could possibly be satisfied unless he got to ride Gerard _right now_ , but he was willing to lie back and see what the other man had in mind. His hand certainly felt good, stroking Frank slowly again and teasing his foreskin back from his glans, making him twitch and throb with pleasure. 

Once he was sure that Frank was done complaining, Gerard sat up straight and used his free hand to push his own underwear down. He hooked the elastic beneath his balls and bared his cock for Frank to see, almost laughing when his eyes went wide and he sat up on his elbows for a closer look. 

“Oh my God…” Frank whispered, forgetting all about being respectful when he saw how wonderfully _thick_ Gerard was. Even for an alpha he was big, and Frank couldn’t even imagine how he must look when his knot started to swell. 

Frank didn’t have a size kink or anything, but his ass dripped at the thought of taking Gerard inside. He wanted to get at him so bad it wasn’t even funny, and Frank moaned obscenely when Gerard lined their lengths up and began to rock his hips to rub them carefully together. 

“Fuck me, you’re so fucking huge…” Frank was a nice, normal average, or so he believed. But lined up next to Gerard he looked laughably small. Gerard could wrap his fingers all the way around Frank, and Frank didn’t have to try to know that he’d get his hand maybe halfway around Gerard’s girth. 

“Is that okay?” Gerard asked anxiously, looking so concerned that Frank went all warm and gooey inside. 

“Okay?” He repeated, laughing as he grabbed Gerard’s hips and pulled him firmly closer. “Fuck Gee… Can’t believe you’re not gonna let me take it right here and now.” He growled, bucking his own hips up, seeking any friction he could get. “I can’t wait to get you inside, bet you’ve got a fuckin’ massive knot…” 

“Are you always this obscene?” Gerard asked, half surprised and half amused. It had the desired effect of spurring him on and he used both hands to keep he and Frank lined up as he rolled his hips back and forth, rutting against him and sighing when it felt _so good_.

“Uhuh.” Frank nodded his head with a cheeky grin, too excited to behave any other way. He’d hit the alpha jackpot, and he’d never been happier to be an omega in all his life. He just wished they’d skipped coming to The Oracle all together so that they would be in Gerard’s bed right now. 

“Fuck, let’s go back to your place.” Frank groaned, arching up and moaning when Gerard ground over him. “Need you to fuck me so bad…” 

Gerard silenced Frank with a bruising kiss, nipping and sucking at his lower lip until he was too busy moaning to talk. Gerard was definitely buying what Frank was selling, but he was trying very hard to stay focused on the present moment and not get carried away with wants and promises. He grabbed Frank’s hips more firmly and angled him just right, the precome leaking from him helping to glide each thrust as Gerard rutted against him. It was awkward and messy, and not at all how he imagined their first time to be, but it was too damn good to stop. 

Pleasure unfurled, hot and intense, in Gerard’s lower back. His knot was beginning to puff up, taking interest as Frank’s scent became stronger and sweeter, pulling at him like a magnet. He could feel that his own glans were lighting up in response, and he had no doubt that was why Frank was writhing about like a beast. 

“Oh fuck… Gee… Gee, at least let me suck it…” He groaned, grabbing for Gerard’s waist and arm, anywhere his hands would reach, to pull him in. “Please Gee… I gotta… I _gotta_ -” 

“Alright, alright.” Gerard moved quickly, if only to make Frank stay quiet. They weren’t likely to be disturbed up here but it wasn’t impossible, though Gerard imagined they were starting to give off so much scent that if someone was to approach they’d know to back off. 

“Thank you…” Frank groaned, opening his eyes to watch eagerly as Gerard stood up from the couch and turned so he was standing beside Frank’s head. He placed one knee onto the cushions Frank was lying on and leaned in until he was at the perfect height and angle for Frank to simply turn onto his side and open his mouth. 

“Thank you, thank you, thank you-” Frank was beside himself with delight, and he kept on chanting right until Gerard’s slick tip touched his lips. Instantly, Frank opened up and swallowed him down, moving in fast to try and take him as deep into his throat as he could possibly go. His throat tightened in protest and he gagged, making Gerard pull back. 

“No-” Frank began, but Gerard cut him off. 

“ _Slowly_.” He growled, his eyes dark and his tone firm. He cupped Frank’s jaw in one hand and tipped his head up to make him look at him, and Frank’s stomach swirled with heat. He nodded his head slowly, pulse rabbiting against Gerard’s fingers where they spread onto his neck. 

“Slow.” He agreed, eyes wide and obedient as he nodded. “Slow.” 

“Good boy.” Gerard caressed his jaw soothingly for a moment longer, and then gradually his hand moved away so Frank could lean forward again.

This time, he took Gerard in bit by bit. He started with just his tip, swirling his tongue around it and tasting the salty-bitter tang of precome, and moaned in delight. He curled one hand around his base, steadying him as he explored the soft flesh of his glans, the point of his tongue seeking out all the sensitive spaces beneath the head or against his fraenulum. 

Gerard released a long, shaky exhale and closed his eyes, relaxing into Frank’s touch. He kept one hand in Frank’s jeans, stroking his erection with slow, careful pulls. He could feel how turned on Frank was from the way he throbbed against his palm, and every time he took Gerard a bit deeper into his mouth, he would leak a little more ejaculate onto Gerard’s fingers, giving away just how much he was enjoying himself. 

“That’s it…” Gerard praised, earning himself another drip of come over his knuckles. “Such a good boy…” 

Frank hummed softly in reply and took Gerard in a little deeper, until the tip of his cock was nudging the back of his mouth. He was heavy on Frank’s tongue, and so thick that already his jaw was aching, which in turn made Frank’s cock ache even more. He had to fight to keep his hips still, resisting the urge to buck into Gerard’s hand and get himself off quick. He wanted to take his time; he wanted to savour every second of having Gerard fill his mouth like this.

Gerard, for his part, was a perfect gentleman. He encouraged Frank with soft, breathless words, and never once tried to buck his hips forward or grab at Frank’s hair to drag him in quicker. Frank was used to alphas trying to take control, which was why he’d mostly slept with betas, but Gerard was even more respectful than even they had been. Frank wouldn’t have minded a bit of hair pulling, but he couldn’t bear to pull away long enough to say so. He would mention it later, he decided, _after_... so that next time, Gerard would know he wasn’t so fragile.

The slow, gentle pace was delicious though. Frank was careful in taking Gerard deep this time, giving himself a few false-starts before he had relaxed his throat enough to take Gerard down into it. Even then, he was far too big to get his knot in as well, especially when it was starting to swell with approaching orgasm. 

Frank’s own cock was swelling too, his pleasure so intense that he was afraid he’d come too soon. He swallowed hard around Gerard’s length and tried to focus on breathing through his nose, his lips clamping down on Gerard’s length. He could feel the curve of his knot against his lips, and Frank couldn’t help but thrust his hips forward slightly, leaking more and more precome into Gerard’s hand. 

“Fuck… you love this, don’t you?” Gerard breathed, sounding stunned and delighted. He twisted his fingers around Frank’s length and squeezed on each upstroke, starting to up the pace now. Frank was desperately trying to hold his orgasm at bay, but Gerard seemed intent on tipping him over the edge. 

“Mngh… Hnngh…” Frank screwed his eyes shut and wrapped both hands around what wouldn’t fit in his mouth. He tried to ignore the pleasure that was surging through him now, so thick and fast that his balls were drawing up tight against his body. He tried to focus only on Gerard, on the weight of him in his mouth and his throat; of the heat of his knot when he cupped his fingers beneath him; of the velvety texture of the skin of his sack when he stretched his fingers down to stroke against it. But each new sensation just pushed Frank closer to the edge, and he soon had to pull off Gerard completely so that he could cry out as he came. 

“That’s it.” Gerard gasped, cupping the back of Frank’s neck with his other hand as he stroked him faster, building the peak of his orgasm up even higher. “That’s it, you gorgeous thing, come for me.” 

Frank sobbed and gasped, moaning desperately as he did just that. He couldn’t remember ever coming so hard from just a handjob, but Gerard seemed to know exactly how to touch him to make his nerves light up, like little fireworks were going off in his brain.

Frank pushed his hips forward, riding into the slick grip of Gerard’s hand. His desire to make him feel good too came on even stronger, and as soon as he was sure he wasn’t going to bite Gerard in his excitement, he took him back into his mouth and sucked. 

Gerard’s breath hitched and he almost fell forward in surprise. Frank was sucking him with intent now, hollowing his cheeks and bobbing his head whilst both hands got to work stroking and squeezing Gerard’s knot. 

“O - Oh God…” Gerard quickly let go of Frank’s cock, scared he’d squeeze too tight in his excitement. He kept his hand open against him though, giving him something firm to rub against if he wanted. He was slick with Frank’s come, his hand a mess, but even in his oversensitivity Frank kept on rubbing against him, like he just couldn’t stop.

Gerard looked down at Frank, his jaw slack, and watched as he sucked and slurped at his cock. His lips were stretched around him, and his jaw had to be aching but he didn’t slow down at all. He seemed determined to get Gerard off and he was doing a wonderful job of it - his scent and his enthusiasm were enough almost on there own, so that the added physical stimulation was just the nudge Gerard needed to tumble into his own climax. 

He tried to warn Frank before it happened - “ _F - Frankie, I’m gonna come - I’m gonna come-”_ \- but Frank didn’t pull back even slightly. If anything he took him in even deeper, so that the first heavy pulses of Gerard’s release shot past Frank’s tongue and down his throat. 

Frank swallowed instinctively and let up just enough to catch the rest on his tongue. He hummed his approval, still sucking and licking, encouraging Gerard to keep going until his mouth was full. He’d forgotten what it was like to take an alpha, and as Gerard came, his knot hard and swollen in Frank’s hands, Frank realised his mistake. 

He pulled back once it became too much, swallowing hard to rid what was in his mouth, but Gerard was still going. The final weak pulses splashed over Frank’s lips and cheek, dripping to the edge of his jaw. He looked up at Gerard with glossy eyes, his tongue lolling out slightly to catch what he could, whilst his chest heaved with the force of his breathing. 

Gerard felt weak looking at him, and he moaned helplessly as Frank milked him of every last drop, jerking him slowly with his hands, as if it wasn’t enough to have his mouth overflow with it already. When at long last Gerard stopped pulsing, Frank tortured him further by leaning in to lap at his tip, making sure he cleaned up the last little drop that had dribbled down Gerard’s glans. 

“Fuck… you’re incredible…” Gerard growled, pulling Frank gently away when the stimulation was too much. 

Frank grinned at the compliment and made a show of trying to stretch his tongue out enough to lick at what was on his face. Gerard stopped him with a breathless chuckle, cleaning him up with the hand that was on his neck. 

Frank felt light headed and a little dizzy, and when Gerard walked away to wash his hands in the bar sink, Frank simply flopped back into the couch cushions and took a second to catch his breath. His body was still thrumming with tremors from his own climax, and his underwear felt sticky both from his come and from the amount of slick that was dripping from him. He would have been bothered by it, but he was still too happy to care. 

“Here, drink.” Gerard appeared with a glass of water which he held to Frank’s lips. He helped him sit up with a hand on his back until he’d drained the glass, and then he ducked his head so he could kiss Frank’s cool lips. “That was amazing.” He told him firmly, sounding so utterly sincere that Frank didn’t know whether to laugh or blush, and ultimately he ended up doing both. 

Now that his head wasn’t clouded with lust, Frank became aware of the sounds of the spell battle going on in the stadium. He got to his feet and zipped up his jeans as he wobbled over to the glass wall, peering down at the battle field. 

He didn’t know either of the fighting units, but one team was clearly winning. The losing sacrifice was already almost full bound, with magical restrains tethering their wrists and ankles to the ground. They also had a hood covering their eyes, and just a gag or a full torso restraint would be enough to end the battle. 

Their fighter was giving it all they got, pushing to their limit. They were flinging fireballs at the other team, but the fighter had conjured a giant shield in front of their sacrifice, who was standing with their weight leaning lazily onto one hip. 

“Lindsay Bellato.” Gerard joined Frank at the window, looking much more put together than Frank felt. Other than the lingering intensity of Gerard’s scent, no one looking at him would know he’d just been knot deep in Frank’s mouth. “She’s one of the best new fighters I’ve seen. She has a wonderful flare… I wanted to show you her, I think she’s a great example of how a fighter should fight.” 

“Lindsay Bellato…” Frank repeated, frowning. “Where have I heard that name before…” He gazed down at her, but from this height she was just a vaguely human shape with dark hair. It took Frank a long minute of watching before it hit him. “Wait a second! That’s Jamia’s girlfriend!” Frank pressed closer to the glass and stared, wide eyed down at the winning fighter unit. It was hard to tell from this height, but now that he suspected the sacrifice was Jamia, he could see her brown hair. 

“Jamia… Your friend from work?” Gerard asked with a surprised smile. “We should go and say hi.” 

“Yeah!” Frank agreed immediately, excited to see behind the scenes almost as much as he was at seeing Jamia. “Looks like they’re winning.” He beamed. 

“Won, I’d say.” Gerard chuckled, and sure enough, as soon as he’d said it there was a break in the fireballs long enough to give Lyn the chance to retaliate. She gave a complex, twisting jump, and as she landed her shield became a flying spear that zipped across the stadium so fast it was like lightning. As it struck the sacrifice a loud chiming sound rang through the stadium, and white energy exploded outwards from the sacrifice, like broken glass being pushed out from their body. 

The audience roared and cheered, clapping and stamping their feet. The energy dissolved away to show the sacrifice fully bound from head to toe, their fighter storming about in a rage. 

The winners were announced over the speaker system and the bound sacrifice fell forward into the ground as the magical binds all dissolved away. Frank waited for their fighter to go to their aid, but the fighter was striding away in a huff, leaving it to the stadium paramedics to come and lift their sacrifice off the ground. 

Frank scowled and glanced up at Gerard, to see that his own face was twisted in disgust. His eyes looked pained and his jaw was tense, but when he turned away from the glass he smiled and offered Frank his hand. “Shall we?” 

Frank wanted to ask if Gerard was okay, but something in him made him hold back. Instead, he just smiled as well and gladly laced his fingers through Gerard’s, letting him lead the way out of the VIP suite and back to the elevator where they rode it all the way to the basement level.

The fighter units had large, locker room style changing rooms to get ready in. There were a few other teams waiting to go out and fight, and they paid Gerard and Frank no mind as they entered the room to wait for Jamia and Lyn.

“This brings back memories.” Gerard sighed as they walked across the room to wait at the doorway that led to the battlefield. He had a faraway look in his eyes, and Frank smiled gently at him, waiting for him to say more.

As they hovered, listening to the noise of the crowd floating in from the stadium, a sudden presence made Frank turn. He sensed, rather than heard, the couple approaching, and his shoulders were already drawing inwards in a defensive position before he’d even glanced behind to see who it was. 

Gerard turned too, alerted more by Frank than by any feeling of foreboding himself, though he immediately bristled when he saw who was approaching. 

“That’s The Destroyer.” Frank whispered, huddling closer to Gerard as his eyes went wide. The man was even bigger in real life than he looked on TV, and he was accompanied by his sacrifice, who was a mere slip of a girl in comparison to the great beast of a man who strode ahead of her. 

“Ronnie Duggan.” Gerard spoke soft and low, never taking his eyes off The Destroyer. “That’s his real name.” 

“And you’re Gerard Way.” The Destroyer - Ronnie - grinned at them, revealing a line of golden teeth. He was a bald headed man, with bulging muscles and several gold rings in each ear. He dressed like he was waiting to go to war on the streets, in urban camouflage pants and a black vest. His skin was oddly coloured, Frank noticed, olive in tone but almost purple too. It made him look bruised all over, or freshly dead. 

Frank shuddered. 

“What a treat this is.” Ronnie extended a hand towards Gerard, grinning wide at him. “The infamous Gerard Way, I wasn’t expecting to see you here. You’re not seen in the circuit much these days.” 

“Or at all.” Gerard replied with a dangerous grin of his own, shaking Ronnie’s hand firmly. Frank looked uneasily between the two of them, feeling very much like he was watching two snarling dogs circle each other. He glanced over at the girl behind Ronnie, but she was keeping her eyes firmly on the ground.

“Or at all.” Ronnie agreed, glancing at Frank and narrowing his eyes. His grin turned salacious, and he sniggered as he looked back at Gerard. “Thinking of getting back into it, are you old man?” He teased in a way that was supposed to sound playful but reeked of disrespect, making Frank’s back tingle with rage. “This your new sacrifice?” 

Gerard didn’t look at Frank, refusing to take his eyes off Ronnie. He was standing tall, his chin in the air, but he was at least a foot shorter than Ronnie, and looked even smaller thanks to his slight build. He held himself with calm strength though, unphased by the way Ronnie sneered at him. 

“We’re just here to watch the fights.” 

“Yeah, me too.” Ronnie lay his hands on his hips, grinning like a shark. “I like to keep an eye on who’s coming up… I’d say keep an eye on the competition, but I ain’t seen any yet.” He gave a bark like laugh and Frank snarled low in his throat. 

Gerard gave him the quickest of glances, and subtly brushed his fingertips against the back of Frank’s hand to soothe him. “Keep an eye on the competition… Surely you’re done fighting for a while.” Gerard asked Ronnie pleasantly, cocking his head to the side. “All that money and fame, I imagine you’ll want to enjoy it.” 

“Huh? Nah.” Ronnie waved the suggestion away with a flick of his hand, and Frank had to admit, he was surprised. “I’m not interested in retreating into the shadows like everyone else now. Way I see it, I’m in the best position to keep going. I’m tellin’ you man, I’m going to be the first fighter to win that Sirius trophy twice in a row.” 

Gerard lifted his eyebrows in surprise, but kept his smile polite. “Oh?” No fighter ever went straight back into the tournament circuit after winning the Sirius, and Gerard would have been impressed if he wasn’t so disgruntled. “Well. Best of luck to you then.” He went to turn away, but Ronnie wasn’t through.

“Should I expect to see you out there?” He asked loudly, laughing as if even suggesting it was ludicrous. “Thinking of getting back on the horse eh?” 

Gerard glared at Ronnie from the corner of his eyes. “No.” He said simply, continuing to turn his back and simply wait for Jamia and Lyn to appear. As far as he was concerned, the conversation was over, but as Ronnie laughed gleefully to himself, Frank was feeling anything but. 

“You can laugh now,” he suddenly piped up, glaring so intensely at Ronnie that he was practically snarling, “but you won’t find it so funny when we beat you to that trophy.” 

Gerard whipped his head to the side to look at Frank, his expression stunned, and Ronnie laughed even harder. 

“Oh yeah?” He crowed, folding his arms across his chest. It had the effect of making him look even more muscular, like a great round boulder, but Frank wasn’t afraid. Bullies didn’t scare him, and he wasn’t about to back down; not with Gerard at his side. 

“Yeah.” He growled, stretching himself up as tall as he could go - roughly as tall as The Destroyer’s ribs - and clenched his fists at his side. “We’re going to win that trophy, and we’ll beat anyone who tries to stand in our way.” 

“Frank-” Gerard hissed, trying to catch his eye, but Frank was too busy squaring up to Ronnie. Gerard had never seen any omega react so bravely in front of an alpha, especially one as foreboding as Ronnie Duggan, and part of him wanted to see what else Frank would say. 

Ronnie was looking incredibly amused, regarding Frank like he might look at a mouse. “Who are you?” He asked curiously, looking Frank over in one sweeping glance. “His pet?”

“I’m his sacrifice.” Frank said proudly, puffing out his chest. “And I am not afraid of you.” 

The girl at Ronnie’s side dared to lift her eyes just enough to look at Frank, her lips parted in surprise. Beside her, Ronnie was shaking with laughter, so forceful it made his eyes water. 

“Oh I look forward to fighting you kid.” He chortled, slapping Gerard on the back in a friendly fashion and almost knocking him off his feet. “See ya around Gerard Way… Gerard Way’s sacrifice…” He turned to drift away, the girl scuttling after him. 

Frank watched them go, still reeling with rage that hadn’t lessened any during his confrontation. He rocked on the balls of his feet and then jumped up, shouting after them. “It’s Frank!” He bellowed, earning even more thunderous laughter. 

Once Ronnie had disappeared through the double doors that led back out into the corridor, Frank turned and immediately fell sheepish. Gerard was looking at him in stunned silence, but Frank didn’t have time to worry for longer than a second, because then Jamia and Lindsay had appeared at the mouth of the tunnel leading from the stadium and as soon as Jamia spotted them she gasped and beamed, racing over to dive on Frank.


End file.
